


Don't Leave Me

by Ettelven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Crying Eren Yeager, F/M, Jealous Jean Kirstein, M/M, Mild Blood, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Sad Eren Yeager, Sick Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sickfic, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettelven/pseuds/Ettelven
Summary: Ležím na nemocničním lůžku a držím za ruku osobu, která mi je nejdražší. Všechno mě bolí. Tak moc to bolí. Ale snažím se co nejvíce usmívat a být nad věcí jak to jen jde, protože vím, že jednu osobu to bolí ještě víc než mě. Chci ho vidět se usmívat. Prosím, ať se usmívá, ať se směje. Moc si to přeju. Poslední dobou jsme v nemocnici dost často. Mám dost času přemýšlet a vzpomínat, i když i vzpomínat bolí. Ale mám i moc krásné vzpomínky, které mě nutí se usmívat. A teď, když mám čas, bych vám chtěl vyprávět o tom, jak mě potkalo štěstí a i o tom, jak mě opustilo. Mé štěstí mě potkalo před 6 lety. Přesněji řečeno jsem do něj vrazil. Jmenuji se Eren a můj příběh začíná v prváku na vysoké škole, a jak začíná každý správně otřepaný příběh, probudil jsem se do normálního dne. Až na to, že to nebyl normální den. Tenhle den mi totiž změnil život.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nejen že mi nepatří postavy, ale nepatří mi ani příběh. Příběh dodala kamarádka, která ovšem nemá účet na AO3, takže to posílám já, originál si můžete přečíst zde (žádné změny v příběhu nejsou): https://www.wattpad.com/story/106789676-don%27t-leave-me-ereri-ff .
> 
> Jenom abyste věděli tak já fandim eruri, ale kamarádka se nenechala přesvědčit :D . Připravte se na pořádnou dávku smutku, ale nenechte se tím odradit, je to skvělá povídka :)

_Ležím na nemocničním lůžku a držím za ruku osobu, která mi je nejdražší. Všechno mě bolí. Tak moc to bolí. Ale snažím se co nejvíce usmívat a být nad věcí jak to jen jde, protože vím, že jednu osobu to bolí ještě víc než mě. Chci ho vidět se usmívat. Prosím, ať se usmívá, ať se směje. Moc si to přeju. Poslední dobou jsme v nemocnici dost často. Mám dost času přemýšlet a vzpomínat, i když i vzpomínat bolí. Ale mám i moc krásné vzpomínky, které mě nutí se usmívat. A teď, když mám čas, bych vám chtěl vyprávět o tom, jak mě potkalo štěstí a i o tom, jak mě opustilo. Mé štěstí mě potkalo před 6 lety. Přesněji řečeno jsem do něj vrazil. Jmenuji se Eren a můj příběh začíná v prváku na vysoké škole, a jak začíná každý správně otřepaný příběh, probudil jsem se do normálního dne. Až na to, že to nebyl normální den. Tenhle den mi totiž změnil život._

Zaspal jsem. Asi jako každý den. Rychle jsem se oblékl, vyčistil zuby, vzal termohrnek s kafem, který mi připravil Jean a vyběhl na autobus do školy.  
Jean je momentálně můj spolubydlící v bytě. Dřív jsme se moc nemuseli, hodně se hádali a dokonce se i prali, ale poté, co mi oba rodiče zahynuli při autonehodě, se o mně postarala právě jeho rodina. Naše rodiny byli hodně spřátelený, takže si mě vzali do péče. S Jeanem jsme od té doby hodně dobří kamarádi, máme toho kupodivu i dost společného.  
Vyběhl jsem z autobusu a běžel ke škole. V tom mi zapípal mobil, tak jsem ho vyndal s kapsy a podíval se, kdo mi píše.  
A tehdy se to stalo.

„Proboha! Omlouvám se, neviděl jsem vás." Řekl jsem menšímu chlápkovi v černým obleku, do kterého jsem vrazil. „Co tím chceš sakra říct?!" obořil se na mě. „V-vůbec nic. J-jen jsem nedával pozor, moc se omlouvám." zakoktal jsem. Musím přiznat, že jsem byl docela v rozpacích z jeho hlasu. I když byl asi dost naštvaný, jeho hlas zněl hezky. Podíval jsem se okolo sebe, kde byly rozházené papíry, které pravděpodobně ještě před pár vteřinami držel v ruce. Sehl se a začal je sbírat. On udělal totéž. Když jsem mu podával papíry, které jsem sebral, zadíval jsem se mu do očí. Můj bože, ty oči. Měl překrásné oči barvy oceli. Mohl bych se v nich utápět celý den a neomrzelo by mě to. Nikdy jsem neviděl nikoho s tak dokonalýma očima. „Páni." Proboha! To jsem řekl nahlas? Rychle jsem se vzpamatoval, vrazil mu do ruky ty papíry a utekl do školy, před kterou jsme stáli. Zalezl jsem do posluchárny, sedl si a čekal, až přijde profesor. Přišel, ale měl s sebou ještě jednoho menšího muže. Ne! To nemůže být on. Dneska mám fakt skvělej den. Postřehl jsem akorát to, že nám bude přednášet o nějaký firmě, ve který asi dělá a až budeme absolventi tak můžeme taky. Celou dobu jsem hypnotizoval jeho pohybující se rty. Možná proto mě tak zarazilo, když si začal balit věci a odcházet. Jak dlouho mluvil? Pět minut? Deset? Hodinu? Vzhledem k tomu, že odchází i profesor tak asi celou přednášku. Bože, co to se mnou je? Asi jsem se zbláznil. Ještě než vyšel z posluchárny, jsem ho zastavil. „Po-počkejte!" zakřičel jsem. No co? Něco jsem musel udělat. Zastavil se a podíval na mě. „Já....já se chtěl zeptat, jestli nemáte vizitku, nebo něco takového....fakt mě to zaujalo" Tak tohle je dost trapný. „Aha. Mé kontaktní údaje byly v té prezentaci, která tě očividně tak zaujala." Dobře, víc trapný to být nemůže. Začal v tašce něco hledat. Za chvíli vytáhl peněženku a z ní vizitku, kterou mi podal. „Moc děku-„ nestihl jsem to doříct, když se přiřítil Jean a plácl mě do zad. Bylo mu očividně úplně jedno, že se zrovna bavím s někým jiným. „Erene! V kolik dneska přijdeš domů?" zařval na mě. „Mám ještě práci, takže v sedm." Odvětil jsem mu. „Okej, koupil bys mi cestou pizzu? Díky!" nečekal na odpověď a než odešel, ještě mi něco strčil do zadní kapsy kalhot. Vytáhl jsem z té kapsy peníze a strčil je zpátky. Omluvně jsem se podíval na muže přede mnou. „Přítel?" zeptal se a povytáhl obočí. „N-Ne! Jen spolubydlící a dlouholetý kamarád." Proč mu to sakra vykládám, stejně ho to nezajímá. „Aha. Nashledanou." Odpověděl. Moc příjemný tedy není.

Celý den ve škole jsem přemýšlel o onom muži. Levi Ackerman, zástupce ředitele firmy Survey Corps. Tak to stálo na vizitce. Když jsem šel do kavárny, kde mám brigádu, měl jsem docela i dobrou náladu. Směna probíhala docela v klidu. „Na šestce je nějaký pán, dojdeš tam, prosím?" zašeptala mi Mikasa. „Jo jasně, už tam jdu." Zvedl jsem se a šel ke stolu, kde seděl nově příchozí. „Dobrý den, máte vybráno?" zvedl jsem oči a viděl před sebou Leviho Ackermana, jak na mě překvapeně kouká. „Stalker?" zeptal se mě chladným hlasem. „Řekl bych spíš náhoda." odvětil jsem mu. „Třikrát za den? To už není náhoda." řekl pobaveně. „A co třeba osud?" usmál jsem se na něj. Podíval se na mě a nepatrně se usmál, ale hned na to zase oči sklopil a podíval se na nabídku nápojů. „Černý čaj a jeden čokoládový dortík." řekl opět suše. Odešel jsem od stolu a po chvíli se vrátil s jeho objednávkou. Ani se na mě nepodíval, potichu poděkoval a věnoval se nějakým dokumentům.  
Po směně jsem došel Jeanovi pro pizzu a pak domu, kde jsem ji hodil na stůl a odešel do svého pokoje. Celý zbytek večera jsem přemýšlel o něm. Jeho krásný černý vlasy, dokonalý ocelový oči a úzký rty. S tou představou jsem i usnul.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mám pocit, že celý týden jsem myslel jen na Leviho. Nemohl jsem na něj přestat myslet. S odstupem času vidím, jak moc jsem byl zamilovaný. Láska na první pohled. Tehdy jsem si to ale samozřejmě nechtěl přiznat. Po týdnu jsem ho opět potkal v kavárně. Možná tam šel schválně, třeba na mě taky nemohl přestat myslet. Nevím._

„Mikaso, toho pána na šestce mi nech, hned tam dojdu." Chtěl jsem s ním zase mluvit. „Dobrý den, co si dáte, pane Ackermane?" usmál jsem se. Netvářil se moc překvapeně, ale pohled beze slov mi oplácel dlouhou dobu. „Černý čaj a čokoládový dortík, děkuju." Odpověděl naprosto bez emocí. Řekl bych, že ho moc nezajímám. Asi bych na něj měl přestat myslet. Otočil jsem se na patě a odešel. Když jsem k němu přišel s objednávkou, vzhlédl ke mně a nepatrně se na okamžik usmál. Zůstal jsem stát a němě na něj zíral. „Chcete se přidat?" zeptal se mě. V tu chvíli se mi po tváři rozlil široký úsměv. „Za chvilku mi končí směna, takže proč ne." Odpověděl jsem a šel se dozadu převléct.

Když jsem se převlékl, šel jsem si ještě udělat latté a s ním si šel sednout ke stolu číslo šest. Chvilku jsme na sebe jen tak koukali a ani jeden z nás nevěděl, jak začít. Byl jsem z jeho přítomnosti celkem rozhozený, ale on se zdál naprosto v klidu. Po chvíli se mě zeptal na školu, obor, studijní výsledky a podobně. „Řekněte mi něco o sobě, prosím." řekl jsem mu. „Nejsem moc zajímavý, Erene. A tykej mi." Chvilku jsem se zarazil nad tím, jak mě oslovil a na chvilku na tom tykání. „Třeba co rád děláš, co tvoje rodina a tak." řekl jsem a usmál se. „Jsem hodně zaneprázdněný prací a rodinu nemám." Tak to bylo hodně stručný. „A co práce?" zeptal jsem se po chvíli. U tohohle tématu se trošku rozmluvil a já byl moc rád. Cítil jsem se s ním tak dobře a jeho hlas mě dost uklidňoval. „Erene, už zavíráme." Přišla za mnou Mikasa a vyrušila nás. „J-jo, už jdeme." Usmál jsem se na ní. „Mohli bychom jít ke mně na kafe nebo čaj. Bydlím tu kousek." řekl jsem Levimu. Nějak jsem se od něj nemohl odloučit a chtěl jsem ať je se mnou co nejdýl a vypráví mi o své práci nebo čemkoliv jiném. „Normálně si bereš k sobě cizí lidi?" povytáhl obočí Levi. „Nemusíš jít, jestli nechceš, já jen že večer stejně nemám co na práci a ocením příjemnou společnost." Mile jsem mu odpověděl. „Jsi jeden z mála lidí, kterým je má přítomnost příjemná." odvětil mi a já se musel usmát. Najednou mi přišel uvolněnější.

Odešli jsme tedy z kavárny směrem k mému bytu. Bylo to jen pár ulic, takže si Levi auto nechal u kavárny. Když jsme přišli domů, zkontroloval jsem, jestli doma není Jean. Ještě doma nebyl, nejspíš byl na tréninku fotbalu a zdržel se. Levimu jsem udělal černý čaj a sobě kafe. Sedli jsme si do obýváku do křesel a povídali si. Většinu času jsme si povídali o jeho práci a mé škole. Po chvíli jsem nám došel ještě pro nějaký sušenky, a když jsem se vrátil do obýváku, Levi stál u prosklený skříně, kde jsme si s Jeanem vystavovali fotky. Byly tam fotky rodičů, nějaké fotky s Jeanem a s kamarády. „Máš spoustu fotek." otočil se na mě Levi. „Jo...moc mi toho po rodičích nezbylo." usmál jsem se na něj. Tvářil se trochu překvapeně, ale asi to nechtěl moc rozebírat a raději se zase posadil. „Víš, je mi v tvé přítomnosti taky příjemně." Řekl mi a nepatrně se usmál. V tu chvíli jsem přestal dýchat. Co to cítím? Cítím, jak se červenám. Doufám, že si toho nevšimne. Díval se na mě, jak kdyby mě skenoval, asi čekal na nějakou odpověď. Najednou jsme zaslechli zvuk klíčů v zámku a vzápětí Jeanův křik z chodby. „Sakra, Erene, pojď mi pomoct s tím nákupem! Pro ten tvůj buzna kondicionér jsem musel až nahoru do obchoďáku! A ještě k tomu začalo pršet, jsem fakt promočenej a nasranej!" řval na celej byt. „Sakra už mlč, ty choleriku!" zařval jsem na něj a omluvně jsem se podíval na Leviho, který vypadal, že se fakt dost dobře baví. Odešel jsem pomoct Jeanovi, aby zase nezačal křičet. Ve chvíli, kdy Jean přišel do obýváku a uviděl Leviho, strnul na místě. Bylo to docela vtipný. „Zdravím." zasmál se Levi. „Do-dobrý den." Vykoktal ze sebe Jean. „Jeane, tohle je Levi, měl u nás na škole přednášku ohledně firmy, kde pracuje. Levi, tohle je Jean, můj spolubydlící a dobrý kamarád." Představil jsem je a odešel s nákupem do kuchyně.

Složil jsem tašky na linku a vracel se do obýváku. Jean s Levim stáli naproti sobě a asi o nečem mluvili. Když mě Levi zahlédl, řekl, že už je pozdě a že raději půjde. Doprovodil jsem ho k autu, rozloučil se s ním. Než nasedl do auta, dal mi ještě vizitku, na kterou zezadu napsal svoje soukromé číslo a řekl mi, ať mu napíšu, až budu chtít. Vracel jsem se do bytu s úsměvem zamilovanýho blbečka na tváři a ve dveřích na mě čekal Jean. „Erene?" začal. „Hm?" nepřestal jsem se usmívat. „Ty s ním něco máš?" zeptal se. „Ne, proč?" docela mě zaskočil. Ale....možná bych i chtěl s ním něco mít. Možná. „Já nevím. Přijde mi divnej." Zamračil se Jean. „Vždyť ty seš divnej ještě víc." zasmál jsem se mu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pořád to je ještě nevinný a happy, užívejt dokud můžete :D  
> Kudos a komentáře budou velmi oceněny :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Už se nám začínají sbližovat :D a konečně se objeví Erwin

_Od té doby jsme si psali, volali nebo se viděli prakticky každý den. Jean z toho tehdy nebyl kdovíjak nadšený. Vzpomínám si, jak jsem Leviho požádal a pomoc s projektem do školy. To bylo poprvé, co jsem šel k němu do bytu. Ten den byl výjimečný i v jiném směru._

„Ackerman." ozvalo se z mobilu. „Levi, nedělej, že nemáš moje číslo, voláme si každý den." zasmál jsem se do telefonu. „Co bys rád tentokrát, Erene?" „No víš...potřeboval bych trošku pomoct se seminárkou do školy a napadlo mě, že když v tom pracuješ, mohl bys mi trochu pomoct. Nemohl bys večer příjít ke mně?" chvíli se nic neozývalo. „A nechceš jet ke mně? Budeme mít na to víc prostoru a klid." řekl nejistě Levi. S tím klidem asi narážel na Jeana. K Levimu do bytu...trošku mě to znervóznělo. „D-dobře." Vykoktal jsem ze sebe. „Vyzvednu tě v pět." řekl a zavěsil.

Když před byt přijela černá audi, vzal jsem si tašku a šel do chodby se obléct a hurá za Levim. „Kam tak letíš?" srazil jsem se s Jeanem ve dveřích. Jen jsem mlčel a díval se na něj, bůh ví co by na to zase řekl. „Já vím. Už na tebe čeká venku Romeo v černém autě." ušklíbnul se na mě. „Tak padej už." S těmito slovy jsem vylítl ze dveří. Srdce mi poposkočilo, když jsem si sedl do auta a pohledem se střetl s tím jeho.

„Tak pojď dál, chovej se jako doma. Ty věci si dej do obýváku a až si to připravíš, tak můžeme začít." řekl Levi a podíval se na mě tím svým uhrančivým pohledem. Došel jsem na gauč, vytáhl notebook a našel dokumenty, které jsem potřeboval. Slyšel jsem za mnou kroky, ale neotáčel se. Levi se nade mě naklonil tak, že jsem cítil jeho dech na svém krku. Otočil jsem se na něj a střetli jsme se pohledy. Nevím, jak dlouho jsme na sebe němě zírali a nevím, kdo přerušil tu mezeru mezi námi. Cítil jsem jeho měkké rty na těch svých a nemohl jsem se toho nabažit. Trochu jsem naklonil hlavu a prohloubil polibek. Levi mi rukou vjel pod tričko a začal se probojovávat jazykem do mých úst. Tenhle dokonalý pocit a nádherný zážitek přerušil zvonek. „Mm Le-Levi, někdo tam.....někdo zvoní. Levi." Snažil jsem se ze sebe vysoukat souvislou větu. „Tak ho tam nech." zašeptal Levi a přesunul se ústy na můj krk. Další zazvonění. „L-Levi, někdo...." Levi se zvedl, něco zamumlal a odešel otevřít.

Snažil jsem se trochu zbavit rudých tváří a splašeného dechu. „Co je?" slyšel jsem prudké otevření dveří a Leviho naštvaný hlas. Co mezi námi bude dál? O svoji orientaci vím už docela dlouho, takže tohle mě nepřekvapuje, ale co Levi? Kdyby nechtěl tak to nedělá, ale opravdu se milujeme? Z myšlenek mě vyrušili dvě nově příchozí osoby. Stoupnul jsem si a přede mnou stál dost vysoký blonďák a vedle něj o něco menší hnědovláska s brýlemi. Dost vykuleně na mě koukali, než přišel Levi a přidal se do trapného ticha. „P-promiň, jen...Levi nemívá často návštěvy. Já jsem Hanji a tohle je Erwin, jsme Leviho staří kamarádi a kolegové v práci." Představila se mi hnědovláska. „Jsem Eren..." podal jsem jí ruku. Chtěl jsem ještě něco dodat, ale já vůbec nevím co. Jsem Leviho kamarád? Přítel? Milenec? O můj bože co já vím. Místo slov jsem se usmál a stisknul ruku i blonďákovi.

„Tak co chcete, že mě otravujete i po práci?" začal dost nevrle Levi. Je to ale vůbec nezaskočilo, asi s nimi tímto způsobem mluvil často. „Přišli jsme ti říct velkou novinu, můžeme se posadit?" začal blonďák mile a Levi jim pokynul rukou ke gauči. Přišel jsem si tam dost navíc, tak jsem se nabídl, že půjdu do kuchyně udělat něco k pití. Chvilku jsem pátral, kde co je, ale po chvíli jsem šel do obýváku s čajem a kávou. Sedl jsem se vedle Leviho a poslouchal, co se bude dít. „Je to asi dost nečekané, ale jsem těhotná." vybalila to bez obalu Hanji. Levi zalapal po dechu, ale v puse měl už čaj, takže to vypadalo dost komicky a ještě se polil. „Levi, pocintal ses." neodpustil jsem si. Erwin se začat potichu smát. „Co-cože? To jakože budete mít dítě?" vydal ze sebe překvapený Levi. „Ano, většinou se stává, že těhotné ženy mají po určité době dítě." odvětila Levimu dost pobaveně Hanji a já se začal taky smát. Vstal jsem a šel pogratulovat budoucím rodičům, i když jsem je vlastně vůbec neznal. Po chvilce se vzpamatoval i Levi a udělal totéž.

Přinesli jsme šampaňské a připili si. Po chvilce jsme se rozdělili - Levi s Erwinem řešili něco ohledně práce a já s Hanji jsme šli udělat další čaj a povídali si v kuchyni. „Erene, vy spolu s Levim chodíte?" zeptala jsem mě dost neskrývaně Hanji. „Ne! Nebo vlastně...Ne!...Já nevím...." Vydal jsem ze sebe pár zmatených nesouvislých slov. Hanji se na mě usmála a chápavě přikývla. „Ale přála bych vám to, jste spolu sladcí." O můj bože, začal jsem dost viditelně rudnout.

Zbytek večera probíhal dost poklidně a hodně jsem se spřátelil s Hanji. Byla dost milá a ukecaná. Když Hanji a Erwin odešli, chvíli bylo ticho, které ale prolomil Levi, který ke mně došel, pohladil mě po tváři a zašeptal: „Nechtěl bys tu dneska být přes noc?" Dost mě ta otázka zaskočila, ale nemohl jsem odmítnout. Nechtěl jsem. Přikývnul jsem a Levi mě políbil. „Nikdy jsem si k sobě nepouštěl lidi moc blízko, ale u tebe mi to z nějakýho důvodu vůbec nešlo. Zamiloval jsem se do tebe, Erene." řekl po chvilce Levi a pohledem sklouzával jinam. Řekl bych, že trochu chytal i červenou barvu ve tváři. „Taky tě miluju, Levi.".

_Naše první vyznání, naše první společná noc. Na ten projekt se samozřejmě už nedostalo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Od té doby bylo všechno jinak. Byl jsem šťastný. Levi mě dělal šťastným. Každý den jsme si volali, občas za mnou přišel do kavárny, někdy jsme si i vyrazili. Párkrát u mě přespal a párkrát já u něj. Byl ale hodně vytížený prací a já ho nechtěl nějakým způsobem zdržovat od práce nebo ho rušit. V době, kdy začal být vytíženější než dřív, jsem měl malou nehodu._

„Erene, tak pohni, fakt chvátám!" řval na mě Jean. Letěl jsem ze schodů a podklouzla mi noha. Už vím, proč mi rodiče říkali, abych neběhal na schodech. Nějak se mi úplně zkroutila noha a dost to u bolelo. „Sakra!!" zakřičel jsem bolestně. Okamžitě přiběhl Jean a snažil se mi pomoct na nohy. Když viděl, že to nepůjde, zavolal taxík a jeli jsme do nemocnice.

Strávili jsme tam pěknou chvíli, než jsem se konečně dozvěděl, že mám zlomenou nohu a dali mi jí do sádry. Výborně, to mi chybělo. Nakonec jsem se doplazil do čekárny za Jeanem, sedl si a povzdechl si. Chvilku jsme tam jen tak seděli, než jsem uslyšel rychlé kroky, které mířili k nám. Zvedl jsem pohled a uviděl Leviho. Když nás uviděl, ještě zrychlil.

„Sakra! Jak se to dozvěděl?!" zeptal jsem se spíš sám pro sebe. „Volal jsem mu." Řekl mi klidně Jean a podal mi zpátky můj mobil, který jsem mu dal před tím, než jsem šel k doktorce. „Sakra, neměl jsi mu to volat! Má teď svých starostí dost, je to jenom zlomená noha." obořil se na něj. „Jo aha a co bys mu jako řekl, až by tě viděl s tou sádrou? ‚Jo, já ti to zapomněl říct, promiň?'" Asi měl pravdu, ale stejně. „Erene! Co ti je? Co se stalo? Proboha mluv se mnou!" začal se mnou lomcovat Levi. „Levi uklidni se! Nic mi není, spadl jsem ze schodů a zlomil si nohu. Za pár týdnu to bude v pořádku." Řekl jsem mu naprosto v klidu, ale on nevypadal, že by ho to uklidnilo. „Uklidni se." řekl jsem ještě jednou.

Koukal na mě dost vyjeveně. Měl na sobě dost fešný a draze vypadající oblek. Byl v práci. Jel za mnou rovnou z práce. Najednou mu začal vyzvánět telefon. „Ackerman. Ano. Musel jsem odejít, kvůli závažný věci. Jo, ještě přijdu. Pokud to půjde, zkus to vyřešit za mě, díky." řekl sekaně do telefonu. „Levi, jdi, jestli potřebuješ, já to zvládnu, nic to není. Věř mi." Usmál jsem se na něj. Nedůvěřivě se na mě podíval, pak se kouknul na hodinky. „Zavezu vás domů." řekl už o něco klidněji. S pomocí Jeana jsem se zvedl a vyrazili jsme. Levi celou dobu nepromluvil. Děsilo mě to. Zastavili jsme u bytu. Levi se na mě podíval, měl kruhy pod očima, myslím, že se pěknou chvíli nevyspal. „Erene...nepotřebuješ něco?" zeptal se mě. „Ne, Levi. Všechno je v pohodě, zvládnu to." Usmál jsem se na něj a pohladil ho po ruce. Dal mu pusu na rozloučenou a vystoupil z auta. Tvářil se fakt strašně, nikdy jsem to u něj ještě nezažil. Zamával jsem mu a on odjel.

Každou chvilku mi psal SMS, jestli něco nepotřebuji a jestli to zvládám. Byl tak starostlivý. Až moc.

Poté se to v jeho práci zlepšilo a netrávil tam tolik času jako dřív. Vypadal vyspale a spokojeně. Myslel jsem si, že to odstartovala moje nehoda a chtěl se mnou trávit mnohem víc času. Každou chvilku jsme někam jezdili a bavili se. Užíval jsem si to a moc. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdo by nechtěl takovou poslední větu -____-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawaií kapitola s trochou šťávy :D

_Od té doby jsme spolu vážně trávili spoustu času. Byl jsem šťastný a myslím, že to můžu říct i o Levim. Doufám. Hodně jsem navštěvoval i Hanji s Erwinem. Stali se z nás opravdu dobří přátelé. Když Hanji rodila, byli jsme v nemocnici i my s Levim. Po porodu jsme si konečně už mohli pochovat malého juniora. Bylo to úžasný. Když jsem viděl Leviho, jak to maličký drží v náručí, usmívá se na něj a mluví s ním, něco se ve mě pohlo. Slzy se mi draly do očí. Vážně. Byl to nádherný pohled. Bylo mi trochu líto, že nikdy nebude moct držet v náručí vlastní dítě, ale vždycky se mě snažil uklidnit tím, že mu to nevadí. Často Hanji s malým chodila k Levimu domů a tak jsem tam začal mnohem víc času trávit i já. Bydlel jsem tak napůl s Jeanem a napůl s Levim. S prckem mi to opravdu šlo, vydržel jsem si s ním hrát dost dlouho a často mu četl pohádky. Bavilo mě to. Někdy jsme si s Levim vyjeli s kočárkem a občas ho i sami hlídali. Byla to zábava. Kupodivu jsem stále všechno stíhal - školu, brigádu, Leviho i prcka. Později z prcka vyrostl pěkný uličník. Byl strašně zvědavý, furt se na něco ptal, ale pořád to byl ten roztomilý prcek, kterého jsem měl rád. Jednou se Hanji s Erwinem rozhodli nám s Levim trochu zpestřit život a tak nám dali prcka na týden na hlídání a odjeli na dovolenou. Nevadilo mi to, užíval jsem si to. A Levi taky. Bylo mu něco okolo 4 let a byl až moc ukecanej._

„Strejdo Levi?" začal po pěti vteřinách mlčení znova. „Co zas?" Leviho to už asi přestávalo bavit. „Kde je maminka s tatínkem?" zeptal se se zájmem. „Odjeli na dovolenou, protože od tebe potřebují oddych a trochu soukromí, chápeš?" řekl bez obalu Levi. „A ty strejdo nepotřebuješ soukromí se strejdou Erenem?" „Ne, my počkáme, až usneš, skrčku." ušklíbl se na něj Levi. „Levi!!" okřikl jsem ho hned. „No co?" zeptal se pobaveně Levi. „Pojď, prcku, půjdeme na zmrzlinu, jo?" usmál jsem se na prcka. „Joooo!" zaječel.

Vyšli jsme ven a já prcka nesl na ramenou. „Strejdo Levi, ty máš strejdu Erena rád?" zeptal se opět prcek. Levi se na mě usmál a pak zvedl pohled k prckovi na mých ramenou. „Moc." řekl jednoduše a mě to donutilo se usmát. „Jako tatínek maminku?" nenechal se. „Přesně tak." odpověděl stroze Levi. „A strejdo Levi?" „No co je?" zeptal se už docela otráveně Levi. „Ty seš maminka nebo tatínek?" podíval jsem se na Leviho, který dost znatelně zrudl. Musel jsem se začít smát. Viděl jsem na Levim, že vůbec neví co říct. „Hele, prcku, zmrzlina!" zakecal jsem to a ukázal na stánek se zmrzlinou.Po zmrzlině jsme ještě zašli do parku, na hřiště a pak nákup.

Domů jsme dorazili večer a já udělal něco rychlého k večeři. Po večeři jsem šel s prckem do jeho prozatímního pokoje a uložil ho. Nemohl usnout, tak jsem mu ještě přečetl pohádku. Po pohádce usnul a já šel do vedlejšího pokoje, kde jsme měli s Levim ložnici. „Spí?" zeptal se Levi, který byl rozvalený na posteli. „Jo, teď usnul." usmál jsem se na něj a převlékl se. Ucítil jsem na svých bocích Leviho ruce. Po chvilce i jeho rty na mém krku. Začali jsme se líbat a za chvilku jsem skončil na posteli uvězněný pod Levim, který mi rukou bloudil po těle. „L-Levi, možná bychom neměli. Spí vedle." zašeptal jsem Levimu. „No právě. Spí." Odvětil mi Levi. Trochu jsem se od něj odtáhl, aby věděl, že to myslím vážně. „Neboj, budeme potichu, nic neuslyší." usmál se na mě. „D-dobře." Za chvilku jsem už neměl tričko a Levi na tom byl stejně. Najednou ale vrzly dveře. Moc jsem si toho nevšímal nebo možná spíš přes naše vzdychy to moc nezaregistroval.

„Strejdo?" zašeptal prcek ode dvěří.„Sakra! Tebe rodiče neučili klepat, skrčku?" zvýšil hlas dost vylekanej Levi. Rychle jsem přes sebe vzal triko a šel za prckem. „Já nemůžu spát, pořád tu slyším divný zvuky." řekl provinile. „Tak pojď, prcku. Přečteme zase pohádku, jo?" řekl jsem mu vlídně. „Do-dobře. A budeš se mnou dneska spát, strejdo Erene?" podíval se na mě štěněcíma očkama. „To víš, že jo." pohladil jsem ho po vláskách. „A kdo bude spát se mnou?" zeptal se Levi. „Taky se bojíš, strejdo Levi? Taky si slyšel ty zvuky?" zeptal se zvědavě prcek. „No...tak nějak." Zašeptal Levi. „Tak můžeš jít spát s námi, ať se nebojíš." Usmál se na něj prcek a natáhl k němu ručku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Že by klid před bouří...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kratší kapitola s cliffhangerm

_O něco později, je to asi rok zpátky, se Levi začal opět přepracovávat. Byl nevyspalý, málo jedl, domů jezdil pozdě v noci, brzy ráno odjížděl a přes noc ponocoval v pracovně. Snažil jsem se mu být oporou, a proto jsem se k němu úplně přestěhoval. Za Jeanem jsem chodil pořád, ale už jsem tam neměl moc věcí a přespával jsem tam jen výjimečně. Každý večer jsem něco uvařil, aby měl Levi pořádné jídlo, až přijde domů. Jednou se nevrátil domů vůbec a to byla poslední kapka. Další den když konečně přišel domů, jsme se pohádali._

Slyšel jsem hluk z chodby. „Levi? Kde jsi byl?" začal jsem na něj sypat otázky hned, jak jsem ho uviděl. Zase ty děsný kruhy pod očima. „Promiň Erene, měl jsem moc práce." Řekl stroze. „Levi, podívej se sakra na sebe! Vypadáš jak chodící mrtvola. Jestli tohle nepřestane tak promluvím s Erwinem. Ničíš se, Levi! Posloucháš mě?" křičel jsem na něj. „J-jo....já...už to bude lepší." usmál se na mě. Tedy snažil se o to. „Pojď se najíst. Udělám ti tvůj oblíbený čaj, chceš?" řekl jsem už klidněji. Jen přikývl a šel za mnou. Najedli jsme se a popíjeli čaj. „Pojď, půjdeme si lehnout, Levi." Pohladil jsem ho po tváři a usmál se na něj. Jen sklopil pohled do šálku s čajem. „Ještě musím udělat něco do práce." Řekl s klidem, vzal si šálek a odešel do pracovny. „To si ze mě děláš srandu?! Levi potřebuješ taky spát!" zase jsem zuřil. „Myslíš si, že to nevím? Přestaň mě komandovat!" zakřičel na mě nazpět. „Já se snažím ti být pořád oporou, pokud to nevidíš! Jde mi o tebe a tvoje zdraví! Každý večer tu čekám s připravenou večeří, abych věděl, že aspoň večer něco jíš." nepřestal jsem křičet. „Dělat to nemusíš, nikdo tě nenutí!" zařval na mě. „Fajn, už mě tu nečekej!" křikl jsem se slzami v očích, vběhl do ložnice pro batoh, narval do něj nejdůležitější věci a vyběhl z baráku, jak nejrychleji jsem mohl.

Šel jsem k Jeanovi, kam jinam. Tomu to nevadilo, dali jsme si spolu pár piv a povídali si. Řekl jsem mu, že jsem se pohádal s Levim a taky jsem mu vyprávěl kvůli čemu. Jean byl chápavý a vyslechl mě. Šli jsme spát docela brzy, protože jsem byl po dnešku docela vyčerpaný. Ráno jsem se probudil dost brzy a tak jsem přemýšlel. Možná jsem to přehnal. Má starosti v práci a ještě na něj křičím. Ale vážně by měl povolit. Možná bychom si o tom měli v klidu promluvit. Sbalil jsem se a odešel z bytu. Ještě jsem nechal Jeanovi vzkaz, že se vracím za Levim. Ani jsem nečekal, že Levi bude doma, myslel jsem si, že zase už odjel do práce. Odemkl jsem dveře, klíče jsem dal na botník, zul se a šel do obýváku. Přes gauč bylo přehozený sako a na gauči ležel kufřík, který Levi nosí do práce. Výborně, alespoň si s ním promluvím hned. Šel jsem se podívat do ložnice, pracovny, kuchyně, ale nikde nebyl. Slyšel jsem zvláštní zvuky z koupelny. Chvilku jsem se jen díval na dveře a docela se bál otevřít, ale nakonec jsem se odhodlal. Otevřel jsem dveře a viděl jsem něco, na co asi nikdy v životě nebudu schopen zapomenout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upozornění: v této kapitole je krev

Otevřel jsem dveře a na chvíli jsem přestal dýchat. Musel jsem si dát ruku před pusu, začal se mi zvedat žaludek. Všude byla krev. Absolutně všude. Uprostřed koupelny klečel Levi, jednou rukou se držel umyvadla a druhou měl přes obličej. Mezi prsty mu tekla krev. Nekapala ale skutečně tekla. Pod ním už byla strašná louže. Chvíli jsem myslel, že tohle nezvládnu. Nesnáším krev! Myslel jsem si, že omdlím. Pak se na mě ale Levi otočil a já viděl, jak oči drží otevřené jen tak tak. Podíval se na mě a začal je zavírat. V tu chvíli jsem v sobě objevil sílu, vůbec nevím, odkud to přišlo, ale najednou jsem začal jednat. Doběhl jsem k němu. Byl úplně bílej a....studenej. Omdlel. ,,Levi! Levi! Levi! No tak, prober se. Levi!" křičel jsem. Držel jsem ho v náručí, vytáhl mobil a volal záchranku. Řekl jsem jim adresu a paní mi radila, co mám dělat. Byl jsem úplně mimo. Moc si toho nepamatuju. Za chvíli nás oba naložili do sanitky a jeli jsme. Pořád jsem ho držel za studenou ruku a klepal se jak ratlík. Během jízdy se mě ptali ne nějaký otázky a já pomalu ztrácel nervy a začaly mi téct slzy. ,,Bere nějaké léky? Bral si nějaké léky před tím, než začal krvácet?" pokládali pořád otázky. ,,Já nevím....nebere léky, pokud vím...a nevím jestli si něco vzal, já přišel pozdě....on...už tam ležel." snažil jsem se přes slzy odpovědět na otázky, abych jim alespoň nějak pomohl. ,,Měl před tím nějaké bolesti?" ptali se dál. ,,Já nevím! Já....on už tam ležel, chápete?" už jsem nemohl mluvit klidně. ,,Pane, stalo se to už někdy předtím?" ignorovali, že jsem křičel a brečel zároveň. ,,Ne...já nevím, byl teď často mimo domov...já fakt nevím." moc užitečný jsem asi nebyl.

Seděl jsem na lavičce v nemocnici a naprosto zoufale vzlykal. Byl jsem od krve. Moje bílé tričko už ani zdaleka bílé nebylo. Bylo prosáknuté krví. Na rukou a na obličeji jsem měl krev. Ale já to ignoroval. Bylo mi to jedno. Ani nevím, jak dlouho jsem tam seděl, ale přišlo mi to jako hodiny. Hodiny zoufalství. Jen prosím, ať je Levi v pořádku.

,,Erene?!" zaslechl jsem hlas a i rychlé kroky. Zvedl jsem hlavu. Byla tam Hanji s prckem v náručí a za ní stál Erwin. Šokovaně se na mě dívali. První se vzpamatoval Erwin. ,,Erene, jak je na tom Levi? Erene? Slyšíš? Měl by ses převléct, jsi celý od krve. Co se stalo?" začal se svými otázkami. Já na něj jen koukal. Nezmohl jsem se na slovo. Vzápětí jsem si uvědomil kvůli čemu byl Levi nevyspalý, nejedl a byl ve stresu.,,Můžeš za to ty! Kdo si myslíš, že seš?! Kvůli tý tvý firmě vůbec nechodil spát, nejedl, byl neustále ve stresu, někdy ani nepřišel vůbec domů!" začal jsem křičet. Nemohl jsem se udržet. Muselo to ven. Všechna ta zlost a....ta bolest a strach. ,,Erene, uklidni se. Já chápu, že to je těžký. Pojď půjdeme si promluvit ven." řekl a kývl směrem k Hanji. Podíval jsem se na ní, jak drží v náručí prcka, který si ručičkama držel uši a plakal. Vyděsil jsem ho. Trochu jsem se uklidnil a přikývl. Erwin mi pomohl vstát a šli jsme ven.

,,Promiň, já-" začal jsem, ale Erwin mě přerušil. ,,Včera jsme večer měli ještě důležitou poradu. Zkolaboval tam. Já....vezl jsem ho do nemocnice. Dali mu kapačky. Řekl, že to je v pohodě, že jen nejedl a má toho hodně. On...proto nepřijel domů. Řekl mi, ať ti to neříkám." podíval se na mě smutně Erwin. ,,Levi...Levi to chtěl přede mnou tajit?" začaly se opět valit slzy po tvářích. Už jsem nemohl ani mluvit. bylo toho tolik, co jsem chtěl říct. Chtěl jsem křičet, něco rozbít, ale už jsem neměl sílu. Pořád jsem měl před očima tu krvavou koupelnu. Proboha, kolik tam tý krve bylo? V tu chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že to uvidím znovu až přijdu domů a znovu jsem si musel zandat pusu rukou, abych nezačal zvracet.

Za chvíli jsme se vrátili do čekárny. Erwin přese mě hodil jeho mikinu, aby nebylo vidět to triko. Opláchl jsem se na záchodech a vrátil se si sednou k Hanji. ,,Strejdo, co se stalo strejdovi Levimu?" zeptal se prcek a natáhl ke mě ruce. Vzal jsem si ho náruče a řekl: ,,Strejdovi se jenom udělalo trošku špatně, víš. Ale neboj se, bude v pořádku." Nesnažil jsem se to namluvit jen jemu ale i sobě. Ze dveří vylezla doktorka a já okamžitě vstal, prcka jsem předal Hanji a běžel za ní. ,,Promiňte, jak je mu? P-pan Ackerman. Levi Ackerman, jak je na tom?" vyhrkl jsem. Podívala se na mě. ,,Jste rodinný příslušník?" zeptala se. ,,Jsem jeho přítel." odpověděl jsem, ale tušil jsem, že to bude nevyhovující odpověď. ,,Je mi líto, ale nemohu vám podat informace." řekla smutně.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit just got real...


	8. Chapter 8

,,Ale přijďte zítra. Zítra by se měl probrat." dodala a mě srdce poskočilo. Probere se. Je v pořádku. Všechno je v pohodě. ,,Mohl bych ho prosím alespoň vidět?" zeptal jsem. ,,Víte, neměla bych-" řekla, ale já jí do toho hned skočil. ,,Prosím! Pět minut. Musím ho vidět." naléhal jsem. Usmála se na mě a pokynula mi ke dveřím. Otočil jsem se na Hanji a Erwina. Usmáli se na mě. Dodal jsem si odvahy a vkročil dovnitř. Byla to místnost oddělená od další sklem. Za tím sklem na lůžku ležel Levi. Oddychoval, viděl jsem to. Ulevilo se mi. Za chvilku mi doktorka dala ruku na rameno a já věděl, že mám odejít. Poděkoval jsem jí a odešel.

,,Pojď, odvezeme tě domů, Erene." řekl mi Erwin, vzal mě okolo ramen a odešli jsme z nemocnice. Šli se mnou do domu, Hanji mi pomohla uklidit koupelnu a udělala i něco k večeři. Moc jsme nemluvili. Hanji se rozhodla, že s prckem zůstanou přes noc. Erwin si potřeboval ještě něco zařídit, ale večer se vrátil a zůstal v domě s námi. Dívali jsme se na televizi, ale myslím, že ani jeden z nás jí nevnímal. Šel jsem Levimu sbalit ještě nějaké věci do nemocnice. Nevím, jak dlouho tam bude. Vlastně nevím vůbec nic, ale žije a zítra se snad probere. To je to nejdůležitější.

Ráno jsem se probudil před ostatními. Vzal jsem tašku s Leviho věcmi, klíčky od Leviho auta a vyšel jsem z domu. Tašku jsem hodil na sedadlo spolujezdce, vlezl na místo řidiče a rozjel se směrem k nemocnici. Zaparkoval jsem před nemocnicí a vešel do budovy. Sedl jsem si na lavici před recepcí a čekal až někdo přijde. ,,Dobrý den, potřebujete něco?" ozvala se malá žena se zrzavými vlasy. ,,Ano. Levi Ackerman, už se probral? Nesu mu věci a chtěl bych h-ho vidět." odpověděl jsem jí vlídně. Usmála se na mě. ,,Tak pojďte za mnou, podívám se, na kterém pokoji je." Chvíli hledala v počítači, zvedla ke mě pohled. ,,Už je na normálním pokoji, můžete za ním, pojďte, ukážu vám, kde to je." řekla mile. Poslušně jsem šel za ní. Otevřela dveře do pokoje, kde bylo jen jedno lůžko. Poděkoval jsem jí, vešel dovnitř a zavřel za sebou dveře. Nadechl jsem se a šel k lůžku. Levi ležel, v rukou měl napíchaný nějaký hadičky a...měl otevřený oči. Vedle postele byla židle. Přišel jsem k posteli a vedle položil tašku. ,,Levi....tam moc jsem se bál." zašeptal jsem a objal ho. ,,Erene." Zamumlal mi do ramene. ,,Co se stalo? Jak ti je? Co ti je?" začal jsem ho zpovídat. On se jen usmál a díval se na mě jak na obrázek. ,,Všechno je v pohodě, Erene." znovu ten úsměv. ,,Mám nějaký selhání imunity nebo co. Jsem v pořádku. Za chvíli budu moct domů." řekl mi klidně. ,,Jen jsem se prostě přepracoval." dodal potom. Spadl mi kámen ze srdce a usmál se. ,,Už se nebudeš tak přemáhat, slib mi to." řekl jsem naléhavě. Usmál se a přikývl. Chytl jsem ho za ruku. Už měl teplé ruce. Celkově vypadal mnohem lépe. Byl jsem moc rád, že je mu už dobře. Povídali jsme si ještě dlouho, občas jsme se zasmáli. I když se asi už nikdy nezbavím vzpomínky na Leviho klečícího v kaluži krve. Ale teď už je všechno zase v pořádku. Už nikdy ho neopustím. Zůstanu s ním, ať se děje co se děje.

Po poledni přišla Hanji s prckem a hodinu po nich Erwin. Levi si vzal prcka k sobě do postele a povídali si. Levi měl na tváři úsměv a doufám, že tohle taky do konce života nezapomenu. Jeho úsměv. Chci si ho pamatovat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos a komentáře jsou vítány :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okeeeej, pardon že to přidávám takhle pozdě... prázdniny... ale především lenost -_- gome. Každopádně se pokusím přidat všechny zbývající kapitoly co nejdříve :)

_ Levi v nemocnici moc dlouho nebyl. Když jsem ho odvážel domů, myslel jsem si, že je všechno za námi a můžeme zase šťastně a bezstarostně žít. Já tak chvilku i žil. _

,,Tak vítej zase doma, Levi." usmál jsem se na něj a Levi mi úsměv oplatil. ,,Jdu ohřát jídlo." řekl jsem mu a odešel do kuchyně. Za chvilku mě Levi zezadu objal. Jeho rty jsem ucítil na svém krku. ,,Levi měl by sis lehnout. Jídlo ti za chvilku donesu. Potřebuješ odpočívat." řekl jsem mu starostlivě. ,,Potřebuju se uvolnit, Erene." Otočil jsem se na něj a zadíval se do jeho očí. Vybavil se mi obraz Leviho klečícího v krvi. Ale proč? Je to za námi, proč to nemůžu dostat z hlavy?

_ Čtrnáct dní byl doma a pak začal pracovat z domova, občas jel i do práce, když ho tam potřebovali přítomného. Moc se nepřemáhal a já byl rád, že se šetří. Trávil hodně času se mnou a prckem. Pořád vymýšlel nějaké výlety - aquapark, zoo, někdy jsme si zašli na romantickou večeři do restaurace a jindy si zase jen tak vyšli večer na procházku do parku. Levi je moc pozorný přítel. Užíval si každou chvilku, kterou jsme spolu trávili, věřím tomu. Nějakou dobu všechno v pohodě fungovalo. _

,,Strejdo, zahrajeme si něco?" zeptal se mě prcek, kterého jsme dostali na hlídání přes noc kvůli svatbě nějaké známé od Hanji. ,,Řekni Levimu, prcku. Potřeboval bych nutně udělat něco do školy, jo? Ale večer ti zase přečtu nějakou pohádku." usmál jsem se na něj i na Leviho a odebral se do mého pokoje, kde jsem začal se svojí prací. Pár hodin jsem seděl u počítače a už mě začali pálet oči, jak na to nejsem moc zvyklý. Najednou prcek začal strašně ječet. Vyběhl jsem z pokoje a běžel se do obýváku podívat, co se děje. Prcek ležel na zemi, Levi nad ním a lechtal ho. Musel jsem se začít smát. Přišel jsem k nim a prcek se dožadoval pomoci. Převalil jsem Leviho na záda a začali jsme ho spolu s prckem lechtat. Byl tak neuvěřitelně roztomilý. Po chvilce jsme toho nechali, dosmáli se a pak jsem prcka vyhnal do koupelny, abychom ho vykoupali. Od té doby, co jsem v koupelně našel Leviho, chodím už pouze do koupelny v patře. Prostě mi to vyvolává špatný vzpomínky pokaždé, když tam přijdu. Když prcek zalezl právě do té koupelny, podíval jsem se na Leviho a on hned chápal, že to má raději převzít. Možná jsem prostě srab, ale zanechalo to ve mně něco, co nechci znovu vyvolat. Kluci to sami spolu zvládli a pak přišel na řadu můj uspávací tah a to čtení pohádky na dobrou noc. Když prcek usnul, šel jsem do ložnice k Levimu, ale ten tam nebyl. Přešel jsem tedy do obýváku. Levi tam seděl na gauči a zíral do stěny. Tvářil se u toho strašně smutně. Rád bych věděl, co se mu honí hlavou. ,,Zlato, pojď si lehnout." usmál jsem se na něj. Podíval se na mě a úsměv mi oplatil. ,,Pojď si ke mně sednout, Erene." Přešel jsem k němu, sedl si za něj a natočil si ho tak, aby mi seděl mezi nohama a začal mu masírovat krk a záda. ,,Nezhubl si, Levi?" zeptal jsem se ho. Jen se usmál a nic neodpověděl. Po chvilce jsem přestal, zezadu ho objal a hladil ho. Usnul mi v náručí. Přenesl jsem ho do ložnice, uložil ho, lehl si k němu, objal ho a s klidem usínal.

Ráno jsem se probudil a Levi už vedle mě nebyl. Slyšel jsem hluk zespoda, to už jsou asi s prckem vzhůru a připravují snídani. Najednou začal prcek zase ječet. Tentokrát to bylo ale takový jiný. Takový víc zoufalý a vystrašený.


	10. Chapter 10

Přál jsem si, abych sešel dolů a viděl, jak se ty dva lechtají. Nebo cokoliv jiného. Cokoliv kromě toho, co jsem doopravdy spatřil, když jsem sešel po schodech a přešel do obýváku. Prcek klečel a měl ruce od krve. Vedle něj ležel na břiše Levi a se snažil vzepřít na loktech a....krev. Všude krev. ,,Ne. Ne. Pro-prosím jen to ne." začal jsem panikařit. Okamžitě, jak mě prcek viděl panikařit, začal hystericky křičet a brečet. A to mě probralo. Klekl jsem si Levimu, snažil se na něj mluvit, v ruce jsem měl už mobil a vytáčel jsem záchranku. Prcek se mi lepil na záda a slzami mi máčel triko. Levi byl při vědomí. ,,Erene...já ti to chtěl...říct." snažil se mluvit, ale spíš chraptěl. ,,Nemluv, lásko, to bude dobrý, neboj se. Všechno bude zase v pořádku. Slibuju." mluvil jsem na něj. Pořád jsem mu něco šeptal, dokud nepřijela záchranka. 

Nechtěl jsem s prckem jet sanitkou, proto jsem vzal věci a šel si pro klíčky od auta. Nejdřív jsem ale zašel do koupelny a chrstl si do obličeje ledovou vodu. Musím se vzpamatovat. Mám tu malý dítě a povezu ho v autě. Musím se uklidnit. Kdyby to tak šlo. Vzal jsem prcka a došel s ním k autu, kde jsem ho dal na zadní sedačku a snažil se ho připoutat. Nemohl jsem se ale trefit, jak se mi klepaly ruce. ,,Sakra, sakra, sakra!!!!" začal jsem vyšilovat, když jsem se asi po stý netrefil. ,,Strejdo, já se bojím." brečel prcek. ,,Neboj se, všechno je v pořádku. Tohle se občas stává, nic se neděje. Neboj se." snažil jsem se znít věrohodně, ale zněl jsem dost vyklepaně. Sedl jsem za volant. Tak a teď nádech a výdech. Uklidni se. To zvládneš. Nastartoval jsem a vyjeli jsme k nemocnici. Bylo dost brzo, takže naštěstí byl provoz v pohodě. Zaparkoval jsem u nemocnice, vzal telefon, prcka a šel do budovy a zároveň vytáčel Hanji. ,,Hanji? Hned přijeď do nemocnice. Levimu se něco stalo...jsme tu s prckem, prosím přijeď co nejdřív." a zavěsil jsem, protože kdybych s ní mluvil ještě chvíli asi bych ztratil nervy a začal bulet jak děcko. Seděl jsem na lavičce s prckem v náručí a houpal se dopředu a dozadu. Pořád hodně moc vzlykal. Je strašně vyděšenej. Asi za půl hodiny dorazila Hanji i s Erwinem. Předal jsem jim prcka aniž bych odpověděl na jedinou otázkou a odešel za doktorkou, která Leviho ošetřovala minule. Tedy doufal jsem, že tam bude zase ona. A byla.

,,Dobrý den, prosím...chci se zeptat na Leviho Ackermana." začal jsem a ztěžka polkl. Podívala se na mě a smutně se usmála. ,,Dobrý den, ovšem. Je stabilizovaný, chcete ho navštívit?" Jen jsem přikývl a nechal se jí vést na pokoj. Ležel tam. Jeho havraní vlasy mu padaly do bledé tváře. Byl ještě bledší než normálně. Sotva držel otevřené oči. Musí mu být strašně špatně. Doktorka se na mě znovu usmála a nechala nás osamotě. Přisedl jsem si k Levimu a čekal, co se bude dít. ,,Co se děje, Levi?" zeptal jsem se, když se dlouho nic nedělo. Pohladil jsem do po tváři a čekal, co řekne.

_ Tehdy se mi život skutečně převrátil vzhůru nohama. Když jsem Leviho potkal, usmálo se na mě štěstí a smálo se každý den, každou hodinu i minutu, kdy jsem byl s ním. V tenhle moment mě ale všechno štěstí opustilo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Držte se :(


	11. Chapter 11

,,Umírám" zaznělo v pokoji.

_ To je to slovo. To je to slovo, které mě potopilo. Slyšet něco takového od osoby, kterou milujete nade všechno na světě. _

Zalapal jsem po dechu. ,,Ne, Levi, všechno je v pořádku. Slíbil jsem to, pamatuješ? Budeš v pohodě, jen teď odpočívej. Prosím, jen odpočívej." začaly se mi drát slzy do očí. Nešlo to potlačit. A já tak moc chtěl být silný. Alespoň před ním. ,,Erene-" ,,Ne, Levi! Seš v pořádku, slyšíš mě?" o něco jsem zvýšil hlas. Nechtěl jsem slyšet to, co se mi snažil říct. Ať to už nikdy neříká! ,,Erene, prosím, poslouchej-" zase začal. ,,Ne!! Už tohle nikdy neříkej, Levi!" začal jsem docela nahlas křičet. Podíval jsem se mu do očí, vzal ho za ramena a čekal, že mi to odsouhlasí. Začaly mu z očí téct slzy. ,,Je mi to líto, Erene." řekl jen. Vzal jsem klíčky od auta a vyběhl z pokoje. 

Chodbou jsem běžel k východu. Cestou potkal Hanji a Erwina. Něco na mě křičeli, ale mě to v tu chvíli bylo úplně jedno. Běžel jsem co si nohy stačily. Skočil do auta, nastartoval a jel. Nevím kam, prostě jsem potřeboval být na chvíli někde jinde a sám. Jel jsem docela dlouho pryč z města. Zastavil jsem až u nějaký vody. Byl to asi nějaký rybník nebo co. Šel jsem k vodě, sundal si boty, mikinu a skočil tam. Proč? To nevím. Možná jsem si myslel, že mě to probere z toho zlýho snu. Možná jsem se chtěl utopit. Myslím si ale, že kdybych před tím vypil flašku něčeho tvrdšího šlo by mi to mnohem líp. 

Po nějaký době jsem seděl úplně promočený na břehu. Ničemu to nepomohlo, tak jsem se zvedl, nasedl do auta a jel zpátky. Cestou jsem koupil pár flašek nějaký vodky nebo čeho a zamířil do domu. Před domem byla dvě auta a v domě se svítilo. Otevřel jsem tedy a opatrně vešel dovnitř. V obýváku seděl Erwin, Hanji a Jean. Bylo tam uklizeno, nikde žádná krev. ,,Proboha Erene, co se ti stalo? Proč seš tak mokrej?" začal hned Jean a už ze mě stahoval mokrý svršek. Vytrhl mi z ruky flašku a vylil jí do dřezu. ,,Takhle to chceš řešit, Erene? Přeskočilo ti?" takže to ví. Všichni to ví. Všichni už ví, že Levi umírá a ze mě se stal zoufalec, který se chce ožrat do němoty, aby na to na chvíli zapomněl. Nemělo cenu nic říkat, v autě byly ještě dvě. Nechal jsem ho to vylít. ,,Erene, jak ti je?" zeptal se mě Jean a sáhl mi na čelo. Proč se stará o mně? Umírám? Ne. Já ne. Jen jsem tam tak stál a mlčel. Erwin s Hanji na mě koukali a ani necekli za celou tu dobu, co jsem tam byl. Když jsem nic neříkal, Jeanovi už došla trpělivost, vzal mě do náruče a odnesl do koupelny, kde ze mě sundal mokré oblečení a začal mě osušovat ručníkem, jak malé děcko. ,,Erene, je mi to strašně líto...jestli ti můžu nějak pomoct, tak řekni, ale...já sám nevím, jak se chovat a reagovat." řekl mi laskavým tónem. Tohle jsem už nevydržel a po tvářích mi stékaly horké slzy. Jean mě zabalil do županu a objal mě. V tu chvíli mi došlo, že jsme v té koupelně. Natiskl jsem se na Jeana a brečel. Vzal mě do náručí a já usnul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horší už to snad být nemůže... ne?


	12. Chapter 12

Probudil jsem se v náruči Jeana. Přesně to jsem potřeboval. Nechtěl jsem se totiž probudit sám. Zavřel jsem oči a představil si, že mě takhle drží Levi. Když mi začaly vlhnout oči opatrně jsem vstal, abych nevzbudil Jeana. Sbalil jsem Levimu nějaký oblečení, hygienu, něco na čtení, mobil a nabíječku a vyrazil jsem do nemocnice. Všichni vědí, že budu v nemocnici, nemusím jim ani nechávat vzkaz. 

Přijel jsem tam, ohlásil se na recepci a vyrazil k Levimu na pokoj. Stál jsem před tím pokojem asi 10 minut. Zhluboka jsem dýchal a snažil se, aby na mě nebylo poznat, že jsem bulel. Musím být silný. Alespoň před ním. Vešel jsem tam a z postele se na mě už díval Levi. ,,Ahoj, zlato, jak ti je?" usmál jsem se na něj hned. ,,Ahoj, už je mi dobře." oplatil mi úsměv. ,,Jak je na tom skrček?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha. ,,No, víš...byl to pro něj velkej šok." řekl jsem mu a on sklopil oči. ,,Ale neboj, za chvíli bude v pohodě. On se z toho brzy oklepe." dodal jsem. ,,Přinesl jsem ti nějaké věci. Projdi si to a řekni, jestli ještě něco potřebuješ, zavolám domů Jeanovi, on ti to přiveze." podal jsem mu tašku, ale ani se nepohnul. ,,Domů Jeanovi?" zopakoval po mě. ,,Jo, ještě tam asi bude. Včera tam se mnou zůstal, abych tam nebyl sám." vysvětlil jsem mu. ,,Není na tohle moc brzo?" zeptal se. Vůbec jsem nechápal. ,,B-brzo? Brzo na co?" podíval jsem se mu do očí. ,,Hledat si za mě náhradu." pronesl a tyhle slova se do mě zabodly jako nůž. ,,Levi, co to říkáš?! Jean mi jenom pomáhal a...a žádnou náhradu si hledat nebudu! Nikdy! Slyšíš? Nikdy!"vyjel jsem po něm. ,,Víš, možná to tak bude lepší. Odejdi." řekl mi úplně klidně. ,,Co-cože? Levi, co to s tebou je? Já tě miluju a neopustím tě." ujišťoval jsem ho. ,,Erene, já ale umírám, chápeš to!?!" zakřičel a hodil po mě polštářem. ,,Odejdi, prosím...jsi mladý, vezmi svou poslední šanci na normální život bez bolesti a odejdi. Protože jestli zůstaneš bude náš to oba mnohem víc bolet. Prosím, Erene...jdi" prosil mě a po tvářích mu tekly slzy. Já ho nemůžu opustit. ,,Budu s tebou, Levi. A takový věci už neříkej, jo? Doktoři tě tu dají do kupy. Budeš v pořádku." uklidňovaly mě vlastní slova. Leviho ale ne. Prostě jsem se naivně a hloupě snažil držet svého vymyšleného světa, kde je všechno v pořádku a ignoroval věci, které byly skutečně reálné. ,,Chci domů." řekl Levi po dlouhé době mlčení. ,,Až tě doktoři dají do pucu-" začal jsem zase svojí naivní verzi o tom, jak je všechno dokonalý. ,,Ne, Erene. Chci domů teď. Nech mě svůj zbývající čas strávit doma...s tebou. Chtěl bych ještě chvilku žít a ne přežívat v nemocnici. Prosím." Tohle se nedá vydržet. Zase mi začaly vlhnout oči. Otočil jsem se na patě a šel za s doktorkou probrat Leviho přání. Když jsem s ní seděl u kafe v ordinaci, už jsem se neudržel a slzy mi stékaly a padaly na papíry, které jsem držel v ruce. Seděl jsem tam s ní přes hodinu. Bude brát spoustu léků, ale nikde není napsaný, jak dlouho to tak bude fungovat. Dokonce ani to, že to je konečná. Levi se může uzdravit. A já tomu věřím a budu dělat všechno pro to, aby to tak bylo. Je mi jedno, co chce Levi, já udělám všechno pro to, aby se vyléčil, ať to stojí, co to stojí. Je mi to fuk. Dokonce i doktorka mi dávala naděje. Nálada se mi dost zlepšila a tak jsem šel za Levim.

,,Budeš tu čtrnáct dní, Levi a pak si tě vezmu domů." usmál jsem se na něj, ale Levi se na mě zamračil. ,,Erene, co když-" začal, ale tohle jsem nepotřeboval slyšet. ,,Levi. Čtrnáct dní. Stabilizují tvůj stav a pak půjdeš domů. Budeš se léčit doma. Se mnou." řekl jsem mu nekompromisně. Jen přikývl.

_ Byl jsem u tebe každý den. Tak moc ses těšil domů, vyprávěl jsi mi, co všechno bys chtěl dělat. A já slíbil, že ti to všechno splním. A přál jsem si na oplátku, aby ses léčil. A vyléčil. _


	13. Chapter 13

Po čtrnácti dnech jsem vyrazil pro Leviho. Ještě před tím jsme s prckem vyzdobili dům, připravili dort a pití na oslavu toho, že se Levi vrací domů. Byl to vlastně prckův nápad a tak nějak spolu jsme ho realizovali. Doufám, že se to Levimu bude líbit.

Když jsem vešel do budovy, Levi už čekal s taškou a nějakými papíry v ruce na recepci. Na nic jsme nečekali a jeli domů. ,,Tak co bys dneska chtěl podniknout, zlato?" usmál jsem se na něj, když jsme přijížděli k domu. ,,Dneska bych chtěl být jen s tebou." mrknul na mě. ,,Dáme si vanu, víno a když budeš hodnej..." přejel mi prstem po tváři a usmál se. Sakra. On je tak moc neodolatelnej. Ale doufám, že mu nebude vadit, když tyhle plány trošku přesuneme, protože uvnitř na nás čeká prcek, Hanji, Erwin a Jean, takže sami určitě nebudeme. Jen jsem se na něj usmál. 

Vešli jsme do domu a okamžitě jak jsme přešli do obýváku Hanji vystřelila nějaký konfety a Levi se strašně lekl. Musel jsem se tomu zasmát. ,,Vítej doma, strejdo!" zakřičel prcek, kterého držel v náručí Jean. Levi úplně ztuhl. Dal jsem mu ruku na rameno a zeptal se ho, jestli je v pohodě. ,,Jo jasně. Hezký. Na pohřeb bych ale preferoval něco spíš do modro-šeda." řekl suše a všichni jsme strnuli. Levi přešel k Jeanovi, vzal si do náruče prcka a šel do kuchyně. Všichni jsme tam němě stáli. Bál jsem se, že někdo pokazí atmosféru. Čekal jsem, že to bude Jean nějakou nevhodnou poznámkou nebo Hanji svojí přehnanou starostlivostí, kterou Levi nesnáší, ale tohle jsem nečekal. A asi nikdo. V tuhle chvíli už nikdo slavit nechtěl. Proč taky. Prohrábl jsem si vlasy a podíval se po ostatních. Erwin objímal Hanji a Jean vypadal, že brzy vybuchne vzteky. ,,Ty nevidíš, jak se kvůli tobě ostatní trápí?!" zařval Jean. ,,Jeane!" okřikl jsem ho. ,,Nikdo nikoho nenutí. A co tady vůbec ty děláš? Seš ten poslední, koho bych chtěl vidět." pronesl chladně Levi. Jean si vzal mikinu, kterou měl přehozenou přes gauč, vyběhl z domu a nezapomněl za sebou prásknout dveřmi. Vyběhl jsem za ním. Už stál u auta. ,,Jeane, počkej." doběhl jsem k němu. ,,Odpusť mu to. Je nemocný, naštvaný a sám neví, jak si s tím vším poradit. Prosím, neodcházej." poprosil jsem ho. ,,Na tohle já nemám. Půjdu teď z cesty, ale kdybys cokoliv potřeboval, tak stačí zavolat, Erene." pohladil mě po tváři a odjel. Tohle bylo trošku zvláštní chování, ale fakt jsem neměl sílu na to to řešit. 

Vešel jsem zpátky do domu. ,,Tobě se to nelíbí, strejdo?" slyšel jsem prcka. ,,Ale líbí, moc. Tos dělal ty?" Leviho hlas. Má tak krásný hlas. ,,Mm, se strejdou Erenem. Říkal, že seš teď nemocný a tak se o tebe musíme všichni starat a být na tebe hodní." vykecal mu. Achjo. ,,To říkal strejda Eren?" zeptal se Levi. Přišel jsem za nimi do kuchyně a usmál se na ně. Dal jsem Levimu pusu na tvář a šel udělat čaj. Večer proběhl už normálně. V rámci možností. Když Hanji a Erwin chtěli odejít, prcek si usmyslel, že tu bude spát. Nám to nevadilo, takže jsem mu připravil pokoj a šel si lehnout. My s Levim udělali totéž. 

V noci jsem se vzbudil kvůli noční můře. Zdálo se mi, že jsem našel Leviho a nedýchal. Chvilku jsem tedy seděl na posteli a sledoval, jestli je Levi v pořádku. Přišel jsem si jak blázen. Asi mi z toho už hrabe. Sešel jsem dolů do kuchyně, udělal si čaj. Zaposlouchal jsem se do tikání hodin. Probral jsem se z transu a chtěl se napít čaje. ,,Proč nespíš?" zazněl hlas za mnou a já se tak lekl, že jsem na sebe vylil ten čaj, který už vařící nebyl. Byl jsem v transu asi dost dlouho. Ani jsem ho neslyšel přicházet. Vzal jsem ze stolu utěrku a začal utírat vylitý čaj. ,,Nemohl jsem spát." řekl jsem v podstatě pravdu. ,,Erene" skoro zašeptal Levi. Když říkal moje jméno znělo to tak zatraceně hezky. Přešel ke mě, dal mi ruku za krk, přitáhl si mě a začal mě líbat. Zavřel jsem oči a nechal Leviho, ať dělá, co chce. Tyhle chvíle zbožňuju. Zbožňuju toho, díky kterému se cítím tak skvěle. Miluju tě, Levi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochu prcka a Leviho :)

Ráno jsem se probudil dřív a tak jsem si šel udělat pořádně silný kafe. Stejně bych už asi neusnul. Seděl jsem v kuchyni na barové židličce a pil kafe. O něco později jsem slyšel jak někdo jde ze schodů, šel do obýváku a tam zvuky ustaly. Za chvíli další zvuky. Cupitání po schodech a do obýváku. Neviděli mě, z obýváku sem není vidět. Neví o mně ,,Dobré ráno." zívl si prcek. ,,Tě bůh, skrčku, pojď ke mně pod deku." slyšel jsem Leviho. Zapli si potichu televizi.

_Možná jsem měl odejít. Alespoň bych neslyšel ten rozhovor._

,,Strejdo?" začal prcek.  
,,No?"  
,,Ty seš nemocnej?"  
,,Jo, ale neboj, tohle nechytíš." uklidnil ho Levi  
,,Slyšel jsem, když si tatínek s maminkou povídali."  
,,Hm a co říkali?"  
,,Že umíráš."   
,,Víš, skrčku, každý jednou umře, ale já umřu o něco dřív než vy všichni ostatní." vysvětlil mu Levi.  
,,Když jsem se zeptal strejdy Erena, tak mě okřikl."  
,,No...strejda Eren to nese dost těžce, víš. Tak mu to neříkej, jo?"  
,,On to neví?"  
,,Ví, ale nechce si to přiznat."

Cítil jsem, jak se mi valí z očí slzy.

,,A co strejda Eren? Ten tu zůstane?" ptal se dál prcek.  
,,Neboj, strejda Eren tě neopustí."  
,,Ale bude mu smutno, když bude sám."  
,,On si najde jiného strejdu, neboj. A budeš tu s ním ty ne?"

Levi. Proč jen něco takového říkáš?

,,Mm....jiného strejdu? Jako třeba strejdu Jeana?"  
,,Třeba." odpověděl Levi stroze.  
,,A bude ho mít rád jako tebe?"  
,,Bude."

Nikdy nebudu mít rád nikoho tak jako tebe.

,,Bolí to?"  
,,Trochu, ale musím být silný pro ostatní lidi. Pro strejdu Erena. Aby se tak netrápil."  
,,Trápí se?"  
"Trápí. Až tu nebudu, musíš tu být pro něj. Je to jasný?"  
,,Jasný."

Nejsem si úplně jistý, jestli prcek pochopil, o čem mluvíte, ale já to chápal. Slzy mi tekly proudem a rukou jsem se snažil tišit vzlyky. Vstal jsem a odešel kuchyní na chodbu a z chodby potichu nahoru a zamkl se v koupelně. Dal jsem si hodně dlouhou sprchu. Poté jsem se oblékl a vyrazil za nimi. Seděli na gauči pod jednou dekou a tvářili se jak neviňátka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ale pořád je to smutný :(


	15. Chapter 15

,,Zlato! Jsem doma!" křikl jsem, když jsem vešel do domu. Levi seděl na gauči a dělal něco na notebooku. ,,Byl jsem nakoupit a taky v lékárně, koupil jsem ti další léky a nějaký vitamíny na posílení imunity." usmál jsem se na něj. ,,Jak ti je?" zeptal jsem se a sáhl mu na čelo. Horečku už neměl. ,,Je mi fajn." odsekl mi. Šel jsem do kuchyně udělat něco k jídlu. Chvíli mi to trvalo. Nandal jsem dva talíře a vzal jsem je ke stolu. Vrátil jsem se ještě pro Leviho léky a sklenici vody a postavil to před něj. Zhnuseně se na mě podíval. Po jídle jsem ho donutil všechny ty léky spolknout a sklidil nádobí. ,,Jdeme večer do klubu, obleč si něco sexy." ozval se Levi a mrkl na mě. ,,Co? Levi, ještě včera jsi měl horečku, nikam nejdeme. Musíš odpočívat." řekl jsem a otočil se, abych naskládal nádobí do myčky. ,,Tak ti oblečení vyberu sám." úplně ignoroval, co jsem řekl. ,,Levi, ne." zavrčel jsem na něj. ,,Erene, nechovej se jako matka, nikdy jí nebudeš." uzemnil mě. Podíval jsem se mu do očí a chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale když tam chce, tak teda půjdeme. Přikývl jsem a Levi se odebral nahoru, pravděpodobně mi šel vybírat to oblečení.

,,Erene, pohni si, nebo tam dneska nedojdeme!" křičel na mě Levi zezdola. Musel jsem se usmát. Levi mi vybral černý džíny, černé triko a modro-šedou kostkovanou košili. Tak jsem si to na sebe hodil, vzal si peněženku mobil a klíče, které jsem strčil do kapsy od bundy a šel za Levim. Ten klub, do kterého Levi chtěl jít, byl docela blízko. Občas jsme sem chodili s naší partou ze střední. Od té doby se to tu ale docela dost změnilo. Sedli jsme si k volnému stolu objednali nějaký míchaný drinky a povídali si. Vůbec se mi tam nechtělo, raději bych seděl s Levim doma. Od doby, co je Levi nemocný, moc nikam nechodím. Nechci. Prostě mě to nebaví. Ve skutečnosti už je jen málo věcí, které by mě bavili. Pořád myslím na Leviho a jak ho z toho všeho dostat. Naproti tomu Levi mi přijde dost bezstarostně.

,,Vydrž chvilku." řekl Levi a někam odešel. Za chvíli přišel a povídali jsme si dál. Za chvilku přestala hrát hudba a DJ něco říkal do mikrofonu. Otočil jsem se tím směrem a poslouchal. ,,...tak máme tady jedno přání, je to pro Erena Jeagera ..." Málem jsem vyprskl pití, co jsem měl v puse. Otočil se na Leviho, který na mě zubil. Musel jsem se začít smát. Levi vstal, chytl mě za ruku a odtáhl na parket. Byl jsem z toho úplně vedle. Levi a tancovat? Takhle veřejně? Došli jsme na parket, Levi mi dal ruce na boky a pohyboval sám mými boky. Uvolnil jsem se, zvedl ruce a nechal ho, ať mnou pohybuje, jak chce. Bylo to strašně vtipný. A bavilo mě to. Cítil jsem se uvolněně, bezstarostně a svým způsobem i šťastně. Když to skončilo, šel jsem si odskočit. Při cestě zpátky jsem vrazil do nějakýho kluka. ,,Promiň." omluvil jsem se a chtěl jsem pokračovat v cestě. ,,Erene?" promluvil na mě ten kluk. Otočil jsem se. Byl to Armin, naposledy jsem ho viděl na střední, byl děsně chytrej a taky podle toho vypadal výběr jeho vysoký. Od tý doby jsem se s ním neviděl, ale na střední jsme si fakt hodně rozuměli. ,,Jak se máš? Co děláš? Jak dlouho jsme se neviděli?" začal se vyptávat. ,,Jo, jde to. Dodělávám vejšku, ale za chvíli už bych to měl mít dodělaný. Snad." zasmál jsem se. Očima jsem vyhledal Leviho. Seděl u našeho stolu s nějakým klukem a bavil se s ním. Chvilku jsem se na ně díval. Bavili se spolu, ten kluk se zasmál a pohladil Leviho po tváři. Levi ho ale hned odstrčil. Ten kluk ale vypadal dost neodbytně, tak Levi vstal a šel jinam. Vzápětí ho ten kluk následoval, chytl Leviho za ruku, ten se otočil a kolenem do kopl do rozkroku. Poté v klidu odešel k baru. Musel jsem se tomu zasmát. Levi se prostě vůbec nezměnil. Když ho někdo štve, udělá s ním rychlý proces. Stočil jsem pohled zpět k Arminovi, pozval ho k baru na panáka a povídali si. Poté jsem se vrátil k Levimu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já myslim, že v porovnáním s ostatní kapitolama je docela happy :) ... taky jednou :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další vážné konverzace a trochu ňuchňání (nejsem si jistá jestli to slovo existuje :D )

,,Kdo to byl?" zeptal se mě Levi při cestě domů.  
,,Spolužák ze střední, dřív jsme se hodně bavili. Ani nevím, proč jsme přestali. Šel na jinou vysokou a nějakým způsobem se prostě přestali vídat." vysvětlil jsem mu. Tvářil se tak nedůvěřivě. ,,Copak? Žárlíš?" zeptal jsem se a vzal ho kolem ramen.  
,,Ne to fakt ne. Jsem rád, že se bavil." usmál se na mě.  
,,Ty ses taky bavil. Viděl jsem to. S tím týpkem." zasmál jsem se.  
,,Nevím co tím myslíš." řekl a otočil hlavou, aby se na mě nedíval.  
,,Ale víš, jel po tobě. Ani se nedivím, seš hodně přitažlivej." řekl jsem mu.  
,,Nejel."  
,,Ale jel, Levi." znovu jsem se zasmál. ,,Chtěl tě." dodal jsem.  
,,Nechtěl."  
,,Ale chtěl, Levi." hádáme se jak malý děti, ale nevadí mi to.  
,,Erene."  
,,Fakt, Levi, viděl jsem to."  
,,Erene, kdo by chtěl starýho umírajícího chlapa?" řekl bez obalu.

Úplně jsem se zasekl. Jak to takhle může říct? Není starej a neumírá! Opět výborně zkazil atmosféru. Chtěl jsem říct, že já bych chtěl, ale tím byl přiznal, že je starej a i to že umírá. A to prostě není pravda.

,,Neumíráš, Levi. A nejsi starej." řekl jsem a snažil jsem se to říct fakt klidně. Ale prostě mě tyhle jeho výroky začínaly hrozně štvát.  
,,Erene-"  
,,Nehodlám se o tom s tebou bavit, akorát se pohádáme. Pojďme." řekl jsem a opět se rozešel směrem k domu.  
,,Čím dřív to pochopíš, tím to pro tebe bude lepší." ozval se zase.

Otočil jsem se. Stál tam na místě a díval se na mě. Na tuhle konverzaci fakt nemám náladu. Prostě jsem se rozešel k domu, je mi jedno, jestli tam zůstane. Ať si teda dělá, co uzná za vhodné. Začínám fakt ztrácet nervy. Chvíli po mě dorazil domů i Levi. Seděl jsem na gauči a Levi se ke mně přisedl. Pohladil mě po tváři a já zavřel oči. Nechtěl jsem už nic slyšet, jen cítit, jak se mě dotýká. To slastný ticho dlouho nevydrželo.

,,Erene, mohli bychom si promluvit?" zeptal se mě vlídně.  
,,Podle toho o čem." odvětil jsem mu suše.  
,,Měl by ses nějak zabavit, Erene. Mít nějaký koníčky mimo tenhle dům a mě. Za chvíli tu nebudu a-"  
,,Tak a už se bavit nechci." řekl jsem a chtěl odejít. Levi mě ale chytl a přitáhl si mě zpátky. Tváře mi vzal do dlaní a donutil mě tak se mu dívat do očí.  
,,Erene, vzchop se, sakra!"  
,,Nechci." stál jsem si tvrdohlavě za svým. Když se na mě tak díval, zmocnil se mě smutek a zoufalství. Začal jsem brečet. Levi mě objal a hladil po zádech. Tak jsme strávili asi hodinu. Bylo to svým způsobem strašně hezký. Cítil jsem se s ním nádherně a chtěl jsem tuhle chvíli ještě nějak vylepšit.

,,Levi?"  
,,Hm?"  
,,Miluj mě." podíval jsem se na něj.  
,,S radostí." řekl jednoduše a začal mě líbat.

Posílení alkoholem jsme se nad ránem milovali. Bylo to takový....jiný. Řekl bych o dost víc procítěný. Byl to nádherný zážitek. Děkuju Levi.

Probudil jsem se až po poledni, ale byl víkend, takže to bylo jedno. Levi vedle mě neležel, tak jsem sešel dolů do kuchyně. Kuchtil nám oběd. Pravděpodobně. Zezadu jsem ho objal a trochu mu zmáčkl zadek.

,,Ahoj, lásko. Jak ti je?" zeptal jsem se ho a políbil ho na tvář.  
,,Zas tak si nefandi, na tebe ještě stačím." ušklíbl se na mě a pusu mi vrátil.  
,,Moc neprovokuj, nebo něco uvidíš" mrkl jsem na něj.  
,,A o co se asi snažím?" usmál se a kousl se do rtu.  
,,Nějak moc energickej takhle po ránu." zasmál jsem se.


	17. Chapter 17

Dnes tu budu přes noc sám, Leviho stav se zlepšil a Hanji ho donutila jít na nějaký firemní večírek s tím, že pak přespí u nich, protože je to hned u firmy. Přesvědčoval jsem Leviho, že mi pro něj nevadí v noci dojet, ale Levi nechtěl. Už byl večer a já seděl sám u televize a cpal se brambůrkama. Najednou zazvonil mobil, který jsem měl položený na lince. Lekl jsem se, že třeba volá Hanji nebo Levi, že se něco stalo, ale na mobilu se objevilo Jeanovo jméno. Vzal jsem to. ,,Jeane?" ,,Erene! Nazdár, nechceš zajít na pár piv?" začal řvát do mobilu. ,,Seš opilej?" zeptal jsem se ho. ,,Mmm, trošku. Jsem tu v nějakým klubu, je to blízko od tebe á to...jsou tu lidi ze střední, všichni se na tebe ptaj. Pamatuješ jak jsme do toho klubu chodili s klukama na střední ne? Tak přijď." a zavěsil. Stejně jsem neměl, co dělat, tak jsem se oblíkl a šel. Za chvíli jsme seděli u stolu s klukama ze střední a fakt se bavili. Dlouho jsme se neviděli a byla s nimi furt zábava. Nad ránem jsem se rozhodl jít domů a vzal s sebou i Jeana, protože byl hodně opilej a bydlel daleko. Domů jsme došli docela dost pozdě, respektive brzy ráno. Položil jsem ho na postel v ložnici a lehl si tam taky. Za chviličku jsme oba tvrdě usnuli.

Ráno jsem se probudil díky ráně, která pocházela s největší pravděpodobností ze zdola.  
Kouknul jsem se na hodiny. Bylo půl druhý odpoledne. Vstal jsem a opatrně sešel dolů, podívat se, co se děje. Jean už v ložnici nebyl, takže jsem předpokládal, že ten hluk udělal on. Sešel jsem dolů a na chodbě byly střepy z nějaký láhve. Nebyl jsem si vědom toho, že jsme to udělali když jsme přišli, takže to byla asi ta rána. Přešel jsem do obýváku a tam na zemi ležel Jean a Levi klečel nad ním a držel ho za triko pod krkem. Z nosu mu tekla krev. ,,Proboha, Levi, co to děláš?!" zakřičel jsem, doběhl k němu a snažil se ho od Jeana odtáhnout. Oba se chvíli vydýchávali. ,,Kolik vám sakra je, že se tady perete?" zařval jsem na ně. Jean se na mě provinile podíval, ale Levi vstal a šel pryč. ,,Levi, kam jdeš?" zeptal jsem se, ale hned na to jsem slyšel dupáni po schodech, tak jsem si oddechl, že nešel ven. ,,Co jste tu proboha dělali?" zeptal jsem se Jeana, když jsem mu přinesl mokrý kapesník a začal smetat ty střepy. ,,Asi bych měl jít." řekl místo odpovědi. ,,Jo asi jo. Hodím tě domů autem." vzal jsem si klíče a šel do chodby následován Jeanem. ,,Za chvilku přijedu!" zařval jsem pod schody na Leviho. Žádná odpověď. Žádnou jsem ani nečekal. Nasedli jsme do auta a mlčky jeli k Jeanovi domů. Zastavili jsme před bytem a Jean chtěl odejít, ale já ho zastavil. ,,Zavři ty dveře." řekl jsem nekompromisně. Zavřel a čekal, co se bude dít. ,,Co jsi mu řekl?" zeptal jsem ho klidně. ,,J-já?" zeptal se vykuleně. ,,Ne asi, já." odvětil mu. Sklopil hlavu a chvíli mlčel. ,,Já jsem to nemyslel vážně, byla to sranda. Nevěděl jsem, že je až takovej suchar." řekl. ,,Co jsi mu řekl?" zopakoval jsem. ,,Já to...sešel jsem dolů a potkal jsem ho na chodbě a hned se mě zeptal, co tam dělám. Tak jsem mu normálně řekl, že jsme byli chlastat a tak jsem tam přespal." odmlčel se. ,,Pak se mě zeptal, kde seš ty a...jen jsem mu ze srandy řekl, že jsme měli divokou noc plnou vášně a ještě vyspáváš. Já netušil, že to vezme tak vážně!" vychrlil ze sebe. Chvíli jsem na něj mlčky koukal. ,,Ty seš debil, víš to?" vydechl jsem. ,,Bolí to?" zeptal jsem se. ,,Jo, trochu." zase sklopil hlavu. ,,Má sílu, co?" ušklíbl jsem se. ,,No, tyvole." zasmál se. ,,Tak běž, já ho zajedu trochu uklidnit." usmál jsem se na něj a rozloučil se s ním. Jel jsem zpátky domů a přemýšlel, jak to urovnám s Levim.

,,Levi, zlato, jsem doma!" zakřičel jsem. Žádná odpověď. Vyběhl jsem do ložnice. Levi tam ležel na posteli a zíral do stropu.  
,,Levi? Je ti dobře?" zeptal jsem se starostlivě.  
,,Užil sis?" ignoroval otázku.  
,,Levi neblbni, znáš Jeana, dělal si srandu. Jenom jsme pili, přišli domů, lehli a spali." usmál jsem se na něj.  
,,Hm." odpověděl a otočil se na bok tak, aby na mě neviděl.  
,,Levi, netrucuj, vždyť víš, že bych to neudělal." snažil jsem se ho trochu uchlácholit.  
,,Možná bys měl." řekl.  
,,A dost!" ztratil jsem nervy, protože jsem tušil, kam tahle konverzace povede. Levi vstal a šel do koupelny, kde se zamknul.

Trvalo mi docela dlouho než jsem si Leviho udobřil, ale nakonec uznal, že trochu vybuchl a přehnal to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeane Jeane :(


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pozn. odteď děj probíhá v přítomnosti; tahle kapitola je krátký úvod do přítomnosti

_Ležím na nemocničním lůžku a držím za ruku osobu, která mi je nejdražší._

_Jsi to ty, Levi._

_Všechno mě bolí. Tak moc to bolí. Ale snažím se co nejvíce usmívat a být nad věcí jak to jen jde, protože vím, že jednu osobu to bolí ještě víc než mě._

_Tebe, Levi._

_Chci ho vidět se usmívat. Prosím, ať se usmívá, ať se směje. Moc si to přeju._

_Tvůj úsměv mi dává naději a hřeje mě u srdce._

_Poslední dobou jsme v nemocnici dost často._

_Ale lepší se to._

_Mám dost času přemýšlet a vzpomínat, i když i vzpomínat bolí._

_Neboj, budeme mít úžasnou budoucnost. Společnou budoucnost. Tomu já věřím._

_Ale mám i moc krásné vzpomínky, které mě nutí se usmívat._

_Právě jsem vám vyprávěl některé krásné a některé ty smutné. Ale dost vzpomínání._  


_Levimu se udělalo trošku špatně, takže jsme museli do nemocnice, ale nebylo to nic vážného. Doktorka mi dovolila tu s Levim zůstat přes noc, tak přemýšlím. Nemůžu spát. Ráno si už můžu vzít Leviho domů. Poslední dobou mi přijde víc utrápený, chtěl bych to nějak změnit. Možná i vím jak a začnu s tím už zítra. Usmál jsem se sám pro sebe a konečně usnul._


	19. Chapter 19

_,,Hanji, co tenhle?" zeptal jsem se._  
_,,Ten je nádhernej! Pro kluka je to úžasný." řekla a já se usmál. Taky se mi moc líbil._  
_,,Erene?"_  
_,,Hm?" otočil jsem se na ní._  
_,,Vážně to chceš udělat?" zeptala se._  
_,,Jo, jasně. Dokonce jsme se o tom asi před dvěma rokama bavili, že bychom se mohli vzít. Bylo spíš takový spontánní přání do budoucna po noci plný vášně." odmlčel jsem se. ,,Ale stejně myslím, že to oba chceme."_  
_,,Chápu. Ale teď je trochu jiná situace, myslíš, že Levi bude souhlasit?" podívala se na mě starostlivě._  
_,,Situace se nezměnila." stál jsem si za svým. ,,Myslím, že bude moc rád a jsme spolu už dost dlouho, není důvod čekat." Možná spíš je důvod proč spěchat. Ne, tohle si nemůžu připustit._  
_,,Dobře, jak to chceš udělat?" zeptala se nadšeně._  
_,,No, chtěl bych abychom se tam sešli všichni - ty, prcek, Erwin, Jean a my dva. A prostě se ho nějak zeptám. Ještě to úplně nemám vymyšlený, ale bude to úžasný." usmál jsem se._

 _Chvíli jsem se rozhodoval, jak to všechno udělat, ale nakonec přišel ten den. Hanji Leviho vytáhla ven a já pozval ostatní, abychom tam už byli až přijdou. Připravil jsem v kuchyni skleničky na přípitek._  
_,,Co se bude dít, strejdo?"_  
_,,Víš, prcku, chci strejdu Leviho požádat o ruku." usmál jsem se na něj._  
_,,To jako že bude svatba?" zeptal se._  
_,,Chtěl bys?"_  
_,,Jo!" vypískl._  
_,,Tak pojď, za chvíli tu bude mamka s Levim."_

_ Zatím jsme si v obýváku povídali s Jeanem a Erwinem. Najednou cvakla klika. _

_ ,,Už jsou tu!" křikl prcek. _

_,,Co se tu děje? Někdo umřel?" zeptal se vykulenej Levi._  
_,,Ehm...ne. Pojď sem Levi, prosím." řekl jsem. Vzal jsem Leviho za ruku a vedl ho blíž ke gauči, kde všichni seděli. Nedůvěřivě se na mě díval._  
_,,Levi. Jsme spolu už hodně dlouho a moc se milujeme. Od chvíle, kdy jsem tě poprvé uviděl, jsem věděl, že jsi pro mě ten pravý. Jsi jediný člověk, kterého jsem kdy miloval a kterého kdy budu milovat a proto..." klekl jsem si před něj, z kapsy vytáhl krabičku s prstýnkem, otevřel ji a řekl: ,,chtěl bych, abychom spolu byli navždy, stáli při sobě v dobrém i zlém. Levi, vezmeš si mě?" usmál jsem se na něj. Levi vyděšeně koukal střídavě na mě, na prstýnek a pak na všechny přítomné. Trochu jsem se lekl. Ještě v kleku jsem ho chytl za ruku, když začal couvat. Usmál jsem se na něj a chtěl ho tak uklidnit._  
_,,Erene, ne." řekl._  
_,,C-co?" vydechl jsem nevěřícně._  
_,,Já si tě nemůžu vzít!" trošku zvýšil hlas. Všichni na nás koukali a já vůbec nevěděl co mám dělat._  
_,,Strejdo, ty strejdu Erena nemáš rád?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha prcek._  
_,,Mám. Moc ho miluju. Právě proto si ho nemůžu vzít." řekl a sklopil hlavu._  
_,,Lásko, proč bys nemohl?" zeptal jsem se ho, vstal jsem a chtěl si ho přitáhnout do objetí._  
_,,Erene, pochop, že ti nechci takhle zničit život. Měl by ses ode mně konečně odpoutat a ne si mě vzít. Chápeš, co tím chci říct? Nechci, aby ses trápil." pronesl smutně._  
_,,Levi, přestaň říkat hlouposti."_  
_,,To nejsou hlouposti ale realita. Já se nevyléčím, Erene." řekl trochu naštvaně. Ale ten, kdo se skutečně naštval, jsem byl já._  
_,,Protože já jsem ten jediný z nás dvou, kdo skutečně chce, aby ses léčil! Ty se tomu prostě bráníš! Aby si bral léky který máš, tak tě musím nutit! Na odběry krve tě musím do nemocnice táhnout! Děláš všechno pro to aby ses prostě nevyléčil!" už jsem křičel._

_ Levi se na mě s ledovým klidem podíval. _

_,,Domluvili jsme se s Jeanem, že se přestěhuješ zpátky k němu." pronesl. Nevěřícně jsem na něj koukal._  
_,,J-Jeane?" podíval jsem se na něj. Sklopil oči._  
_,,Levi to tak chce." skoro zašeptal._  
_,,Nemůžete takhle jednat za mě! Nejsem malý děcko! L-Levi, kam to jdeš?!" Levi se rozhodl, že už to prostě poslouchat nechce a rozeběhl se nahoru. Běžel jsem za ním, ale zamkl se přede mnou v koupelně._  
_,,Levi, sakra, otevři ty dveře!" řval jsem přes celý dům._  
_,,Erene, vypadni už!" řval nazpět on._  
_,,Já ty dveře fakt vykopnu, Levi!"_  
_Ticho._  
_,,Levi??"_  
Ticho.  
,,Levi!!"  
,,Sklapni už!" bylo slyšet, že vzlyká.

 _,,Stre-strejdo" přišel za mnou prcek a plakal._  
_,,Copak, prcku?" snažil jsem se uklidnit a vzal ho do náručí._  
_,,Strejdo ty odejdeš?" brečel._  
_,,Ne, neboj se."  
,,Strejda Levi tě tu nechce?" zeptal se a já začal brečet taky._

_ Levi nás asi slyšel a tak odemkl, přešel k nám a objal nás. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wáj Levi :(


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Předposlední kapitola :)

_Další den jsem se vzbudil a šel dolů. Levi uklízel. Vše vzorně vytřeno a vyleštěno. Přešel jsem do kuchyně a na barové židličce seděl Levi s hrnkem čaje v ruce a před ním stála otevřená krabička s prstýnkem. Včera ve víru hádky jsem jí někam odhodil, to je pravda. Prohrábnul si vlasy a krabičku zavřel._  
_,,Levi."_  
_,,Erene, tohle ti vracím." podal mi krabičku._  
_,,Ne, Levi. Tohle je tvoje. Je to důkaz toho, že tě miluju." odpověděl jsem mu z úsměvem. ,,Prosím, Levi, vezmi si mě. Být s tebou v dobrém i zlém je moje rozhodnutí a nemůžeš ho jen tak změnit."_  
_,,Erene, tohle je fakt těžký, já-" začal._  
_,,Nechci být šťastný bez tebe, Levi. Ne, já nebudu šťastný bez tebe." podíval se na mě a usmál se._  
_,,Ano."_  
_,,Ano?"_  
_,,Ano, vezmu si tě." řekl jednoduše a mě poskočilo srdce štěstím. Objal jsem ho a zasypal ho polibky._

_ V tu chvíli mi bylo skutečně nádherně, hned jsem tu novinu zavolal Hanji, se kterou budeme připravovat svatbu. _

_ Uplynul měsíc a s Levim jsme pilně pracovali na přípravách na svatbu. Levi si ty přípravy kupodivu vážně užíval. _

_ ,,Levi, jdu za Jeanem, potřebuju si u něj něco vyzvednout, jo?" řekl jsem Levimu. _   
_,,Jo, jasně. Kdy se vrátíš?" usmál se na mě._

_ ,,Nevím, dám ti vědět." oplatil jsem mu úsměv. _   
_,,Nebo víš co? Až budeš chtít jít, sejdeme se u té restaurace tam u Jeana? Dlouho jsme tam nebyli, mohli bychom si zajít na večeři, vaří tam dobře."_

_ ,,Jo to bude super. Napíšu ti." dal jsem mu pusu, vzal klíčky a jel. _

_ ,,Čau, pojď dál." řekl mi Jean u dveří. _

_ ,,Ahoj, tak co, máš to?" podíval jsem se na něj. _

_,,Jasný." zazubil se. Přešli jsme do obýváku a tam stál obrovský obraz společný fotky s Levim. Zezadu jsem ho objímal, smál se a Levi do foťáku ukazoval svojí ruku s prstýnkem. Chtěl jsem to dát Levimu k našemu výročí seznámení, které dneska máme. No a Jean se nabídl, že to zařídí, protože má kamaráda, který to dělá._  
_,,Je to úžasný, moc děkuju." usmál jsem se na něj._  
_,,Jo, sluší vám to tam." řekl a sedl si na stůl._

_ ,,Díky." trochu jsem se začervenal. _   
_,,Jak se těšíš na svatbu?" zeptal se se zájmem._

_ ,,Moc a Levi taky. I když začínám být trochu nervózní, aby to všechno bylo perfektní." řekl jsem mu popravdě. _   
_,,Jak je na tom Levi?" zeptal se a podíval se mi do očí._

_ ,,Jo, taky se moc těší." usmál jsem se. _   
_,,Myslel jsem zdravotně."_

_ ,,Drží se, testy jsou celkem v pohodě, ale poslední dobou mám pocit, že má bolesti, ale nechce mi o tom říct. Vždycky dělá, že je všechno v pohodě, ale já to na něm vidím. Už jsem s doktorkou řešil jiné léky, je to sice zatím experimentální, ale mohli by mu pomoct. Víš, mám pocit, že kdybych s ním nebyl, tak se na všechno vykašle a léčit se nebude. Docela mě ta představa trápí. Už tak ho musím do léčby tlačit." vychrlil jsem na něj. Trochu smutně se pousmál. _   
_,,Měl bych jít, máme s Levim sraz před tou restauraci za rohem, už jsem mu psal, za chvíli tam bude. Pomůžeš mi s tím obrazem do auta?" zeptal jsem se ho, jen přikývl a šli jsme. Musel jsem v autě sklopit sedačky aby se to tam vešlo, ještě jsem to přikryl dekou, aby to Levi neviděl a vyrazil jsem s Jeanem k té restauraci, protože Jean chtěl jít ještě do obchodu, který byl naproti restauraci. Už jsme stáli před restaurací, když si ze mě Jean začal utahovat._

_,,Tak náš malý Eren se bude ženit." začal Jean a podrbal mě ve vlasech._  
_,,Ježiši přestaň, nejsem malej." zasmál jsem se. Svou ruku přesunul na moji tvář a zadíval se mi do očí._  
_,,Erene?"_  
_,,Jeane?" oplatil jsem mu._  
_,,Je to dobrý nápad?" zeptal se._  
_,,C-co myslíš?" nechápal jsem._  
_,,Ta svatba." pronesl a pořád držel svojí ruku na mojí tváři. Muselo to vypadat dost divně, byli jsme docela blízko u sebe._  
_,,Jeane, já Leviho miluju. Miluju. To je jediný na čem záleží." řekl jsem mu a nepřestával se mu dívat do očí._

_ ,,Erene." _

_ ,,No?" začal jsem být trochu nervózní. _   
_,,Erene, já-"nestačil to doříct._

_ ,,Erene?" tentokrát to nebyl Jeanův ale Leviho hlas. Koukal na nás z konce prázdné ulice. Tvářil se...já nevím. Zklamaně? Naštvaně? Smutně? Asi všechno dohromady. _


	21. Don't Leave Me

_ ,,E-Erene, co to má znamenat?" zeptal se Levi. _   
_,,L-Levi, vůbec nic! Nech si to vysvětlit, prosím tě. Nedělej unáhlený závěry, nic se nestalo." snažil jsem se ho uklidnit a odstrčil od sebe Jeana. To jsem měl udělat už dávno. A šel jsem směrem k Levimu. Ten se otočil a šel pryč. Rozeběhl jsem se za ním, nechci, aby tohle skončilo nějakým nedorozuměním. Jak slyšel, že za ním běžím, rozeběhl se taky. Naneštěstí pro mě byl rychlejší než já. Přeběhl silnici a běžel pořád dál i když jsem na něj křičel ať zastaví. A pak...slyšel jsem troubení auta, velkou ránu a někdo křičel moje jméno._

_ Slyšel jsem hlasy. ,,Erene, Erene, Erene....neopouštěj mě! Slyšíš? Nesmíš mě opustit!" volali moje jméno. Bylo to zvláštní, nemohl jsem otevřít oči. Neopouštěj mě? Koho? A proč? Vždyť já přece nikam nejdu. Nebo jo? _

_ Zdálo se mi něco, ale nemůžu si vůbec vybavit co. Bolí mě o tom přemýšlet. Tak moc mě třeští hlava. Otevřu oči a vidím bílou místnost. Ležím na posteli a vedle mě sedí dva muži. Vidím rozmazaně, nevím, kdo to je. _

_,,Erene? Probral se! Jdu zavolat doktorku!" vykřikl jeden a běžel pryč. Trochu jsem se rozkoukal a zaostřil. Teď u mě seděl jen Jean._  
_,,Jeane?" můj hlas zněl příšerně. ,,Co....co se stalo?" zeptal jsem se, ale v tom přiběhla doktorka._  
_,,Pane Jaegere, jak se cítíte?" zeptala se mě._  
_,,Strašně mě bolí hlava a břicho." řekl jsem jí popravdě._  
_,,Dobře, přinesu vám něco na bolest. Měl jste nehodu, srazilo vás auto. Budete ale v pořádku, nebojte se." usmála se a odešla._  
_,,Proboha, Erene, měl jsem o tebe takový strach. Moc se ti omlouvám. Budeš v pohodě, neboj se." ten hlas. Zněl tak krásně. Asi jsem se zamiloval do tohohle hlasu. Otočil jsem se na osobu, které ten hlas patřil. Nedokázal jsem ho totiž nikam zařadit. všechno se mi motalo. Podíval jsem se na nádhernou osobu přede mnou. Černé vlasy, ocelové oči, které byly zarudlé od pláče a dokonalý úsměv, který vypadal dost ustaraně. I přesto byl dokonalý._  
_,,K-kdo jste?" zeptal jsem se osoby. Ten úsměv najednou zmizel. Nahradil ho vyděšený výraz._  
_,,E-Erene....ty nevíš kdo jsem?" zeptal se. Zavřel jsem oči a snažil se si na něco vzpomenout, ale zas ta bolest hlavy._  
_,,No...asi ne. My se nějak známe nebo co?" zmateně jsem se střídavě díval na Jeana a na osobu, která doteď držela mou ruku._  
_,,Erene, to-to je Levi, vzpomínáš si?" přešel ke mně Jean._  
_,,No, já nevím...nepamatuju si. Měl bych?" zeptal jsem se naprosto vážně s trochou lítosti v hlase._  
,,Erene....Levi je tvůj-" začal Jean, ale ta osoba - Levi ho přerušil.  
,,To je v pohodě Erene." přešel znovu ke mně a chvilku mlčel. Přišlo mi, že bojoval sám se sebou. Měl zavřené oči a utrápený výraz. Najednou je otevřel a po tváři mu stekla slza. A za chvilku další a další.  
,,Budeš v pohodě, Erene. Už tě nic nebude bolet a trápit." chlácholil mě a z nějakého důvodu mi začalo být taky do breku.  
,,Jsem Levi. Jsem....jsem Jeanův kamarád. Moc se neznáme." řekl a přes slzy se snažil usmát. Netušil jsem proč brečí. Začali se mi znovu zavírat oči, cítil jsem se hodně ospale. Zavřel jsem oči. Levi ode mě vstal a asi šel pryč. Ještě jsem slyšet kus z rozhovoru s Jeanem.

_ ,,Levi, co to děláš?" zeptal se Jean.  
,,Jeane...takhle to bude lepší." to byla slova, které jsem slyšel naposledy, pak jsem usnul. _

_Když jsem se vzbudil, seděl u mě už jenom Jean. Bylo mi už o dost lépe. Posadil jsem se na postel a povídali jsme si. Na stolku jsem viděl nějaký prstýnek. vzal jsem ho do ruky._  
_,,Co to je?" zeptal jsem se, protože jsem to nepoznával._  
_,,Tohle...to je tvoje." usmál se na mě po chvilce přemýšlení._  
_Znovu jsem se zadíval na prstýnek a snažil jsem se na něj vzpomenout, ale nic. Jediný, co se mi vybavilo, byly tyto slova:_

**_ Tohle je důkaz toho, že tě miluju. _ **

_ Přišlo to jakoby odnikud. Nevím, proč se mi vybavila tato slova. Ani nevím, komu ty slova patřila a jestli to skutečně někdo řekl. Jen jsem se usmál a nechal to být. Prstýnek jsem položil zpátky. Nevím, jak jsem ho nosil předtím, ale je na mě trošku malý. Řekl jsem si, že bych si na něj koupil nějaký řetízek a mohl ho nosit na krku. _

** -KONEC- **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na mou obranu, já se je snažila zachránit :( , kamarádka se nedala. Stejně to je nádherný... ikdyž bulim jak želva :(((((


End file.
